Morning Star Rising
by nightwyver
Summary: Geostigma virus has spread. In order to save itself, the planet has chosen to send back it's greatest Weapon. With no hope for a future for himself, Cloud strives only to secure a better one for his loved ones. Even if it means allying with someone he hates.
1. prolog

Morning star rising

Prolog

Everyone thought they had saved the planet, but they had thought that before. The mighty heroes killed Hojo, Sephiroth, and Jenova. They survived the meteor fall. They fought the remnants and defeated Sephiroth again. They even believed they had a cure for geostigma. But there, they were wrong. Geostigma kept spreading like a virus and no matter how fast the heroes tried to cure everyone, this was one fight they couldn't win.

The planet was distressed. It knew that if geostigma wasn't stopped then it, and the lifestream within, would perish. Leaving just an empty shell behind. A capsule for the Jenova virus to spread out in the universe to other planets and infect them. In desperation, the planet hatched a plan. One that, if it worked, would destroy Jenova completely and save its charges. All it needed was to unleash its greatest Weapon…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Cloud"_

"Cloud"

"CLOUD!"

Cloud froze as everything around him turned white. The marshland he was riding through faded into a haze that slowly morphed into a field of flowers that spread as far as his eyes could see. Cloud was a bit surprised. He hadn't heard from either Aerith or Zack since that last time at the pool. That was five years ago.

"Hello Aerith" Cloud said calmly, despite the exhaustion he felt.

"I was beginning to think you were ignoring me" a cheerful voice said behind him.

"No" he sighed "I've just been busy lately"

"Trying to stop geostigma"

"Yeah"

"You can't Cloud" Aerith's voice turned sad "nothing can stop it now. It's too late."

Cloud's shoulders slumped heavily but he wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't stop. They expect me to fix it, and I can't take that hope from them."

"I know Cloud, and I'm so sorry" Aerith said, sorrow still lacing her voice "but this is why the planet – and I – are going to ask something horrible from you."

"what is it"

"We need you to go back in time, before all this happened, and stop it before it even starts."

Cloud closed his eyes and hunched over. A fresh, new wave of pain lanced though him. To go back was a truly horrible thought indeed. Going back would mean he would lose Tifa, Barret and all the friends he made. He would lose Denzel, the child of his heart, Marlene, and the other children that had adopted him. They had all become his family, the backbone of his humanity. His reason to keep striving, to keep pushing forward when all he wanted to do was stop. If everything was fixed, their world would be all right, but he would lose everything. That knowledge almost dropped Cloud to his knees.

"I wish I could tell you that by doing this then everything you ever wanted for yourself would come true."

"I'm not meant for happy endings" Cloud sighed, "how far back am I going?"

"A ways, about two weeks before the Modeoheim mission. Do you remember it? That was when you met Zack."

"Zack" he remembered it.

"It won't be all bad, you will have all the tools and information you need."

Cloud paused, his decision had already been made, only his reluctance held him back. Finally Cloud sighed and asked "What must I do?"

"I'll tell you…"


	2. Chapter 1: Midgar

Author's Note:

First off- yes, it's another time travel fic. No, there is not enough of them, there must be more.

Second- This is the first story I've written in a loooong while. (hint: this website didn't even exist when I last wrote) So if you must criticize, please keep it constructive.

And Third- I just hope to high heaven that I finish this monster!

Update 11/23/14 *minor additions

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 1

Cloud kept his eyes closed. He wanted just a few seconds longer to hold onto his past. He knew it was childish, but if he had to go back to his personal nightmare, then he could act like a child when no one was watching. If only for a couple of minutes.

Despite the situation, Cloud smiled at the ridiculousness of his thoughts. However, he had a job to do, and like it or not he couldn't stay in bed and procrastinate. He had two weeks until the first pivotal change he had to make. If what Aerith told him was correct, he had a lot to do in that time.

Finally, Cloud couldn't postpone his new reality any longer. He sat up in his bunk and looked around the barracks. He could see three other bunks sharing the same room, each in a parallel line. Each top and bottom bunk had its own snoring grunt within, including the bed above him. He couldn't remember the names or faces of any of them. Cloud shook his head with wry amusement and just a touch of disgust. Most of them wouldn't survive the year, technically that included him. The disastrous Nibelheim mission was close to around a year from now. They all knew they were nothing but cannon fodder for Shinra. If they were lucky, they would be able to distinguish themselves and enter the Soldier Program, but those were few and far between. Most realized it was just a pipe dream and were content to serve out their allotted time and move on to a better life with their pension. Cloud hadn't been willing to completely let the dream of Soldiers and heroes go back then, now he couldn't let go no matter how much he wanted to.

With a sigh, Cloud silently stood up on the chilled concrete floor; he almost tripped over something with his first step. He looked down and saw _First_ _Tsurugi_. Cloud stared at his sword in shock, wondering how it got there. Ah, he remembered, Aerith did tell him he would have his tools of trade. Weapons for a Weapon, Cloud snarked quietly, anything he needed to finish the job. He wondered what other 'tools' he would also stumble upon, and if it would include his beloved bike _Fenrir. _ It would give him at least one thing to look forward to.

Shaking his head at his own inner musings, Cloud found his locker in the still room. With his mako enhancements still intact he didn't need a light to see around. It made it easier to move around without disturbing anyone and risk getting caught. Looking through it, Cloud found not only his regular army uniform, but his battle armor from _before_. As well as a large number of his materia. More gifts from the planet.

He decided making an impression was more important than discretion, so Cloud grabbed his armor and sword and left the barrack for the showers. It showcased Shinra's disregard of it's 'regulars'. The large room had two dividing walls that were parallel and floor to celing. They cut into the space two-thirds of the way making it impossible to hide anything to anyone who walked in. The first section held the toilets, a double row with partial walls. The middle could be called the changing area. Several benches ran perpendicular to the walls with cubicles to hold clean clothes in when showering. The third and farthest were the showers themselves. It was just a 'U' shaped line of shower heads in the wall with drains placed in the concrete floor. The final front wall was where the mirrors were located for no matter how unpleasant the conditions were, they were to always look their best while on duty or off. The stalls were empty. It wasn't surprising, given the clock Cloud glanced at said it was ten past two in the morning. Cloud made use of the empty showers and quickly and efficiently got ready, dressed, and carefully looked himself over in a nearby mirror.

It was almost a shock that Cloud realized he looked exactly the same as he did that morning before the planet snatched him. He could still see the minor cuts and abrasions from rocks that he got from riding his bike. Aerith told him that when the planet transported him into the past, it didn't just send his consciousness back. It sent his body back as well. For this swap to work, she said, his original self that should be here was taken by the planet too. A necessary sacrifice Aerith called it. Cloud wondered what would become of it when this was all over.

Cloud shook off his darker thoughts as best he could. 'Live in the now, not the memory' as Tifa often tried to teach him. Dwelling on what was completely out of his control won't help him. Whether or not they knew it, his family still needed him. He needed to focus on taking the steps to protect the people he loves, even if they no longer remember him. Still, he missed Tifa's lectures, and Barret's temper, Cid and Reno's drunken ramblings…Denzel's smile.

Cloud left the showers as quickly as he came and silently made his way through the near empty hallways. He thanked the planet for the stealth lessons Vincent and Yuffie forced onto him. Even with his not-subtle-at-all appearance, he could still blend in thanks to them. Apparently, running into the middle of the battle with sword swinging wasn't the only way to win a fight. Who knew?

After forty five minutes of sneaking, Cloud finally made it to his destination. He found his way to the labs. Time to carry out the first part of his task, and as much as he hated it, he needed Hojo.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

With as much authority he could muster, Cloud marched up to one of the scientists and pulled him aside. "Where's Professor Hojo?" Cloud demanded "Take me to him." The scientist, more a lab tech really, started shaking as he took in Cloud's appearance and mako glow. He knew exactly what he looked like, and he knew how to use it. Impression always trumped discretion in his book.

"H-he's down in the secure labs, you need to have special access there. I-I c-can't just let you in."

Cloud almost pitied the poor man for what he was doing, though it didn't show at all in his face. "Then take me to a secure room you CAN let me into and go fetch him!"

The tech led Cloud to an exam room off the main corridor. He wanted to shudder at the white walls with a single 'exam chair' bolted down in the middle of the room. To one side were cabinets, drawers, a sink and counter with various 'doctor's' paraphernalia. It would do. A quick glance around didn't reveal any hidden cameras, he wouldn't have much time to be more thorough and get things ready before Hojo arrived.

"W-what do I tell the Professor? He won't come on command"

"Tell him a specimen from the Nibelheim reactor escaped, and unless he wants everyone to know what's going on there, he needs to get up here so we know how to handle it." the irony that he was reporting himself wasn't lost on Cloud at all. The lab tech's face bleached white at what Cloud had said.

"Wait here, I-I will let the Professor know at once!"

"Remember, be discreet, we don't need this getting out."

The lab tech took off at a near run and Cloud wasted no time getting to work. A deeper search revealed no bugs in the room. Next, came the far less pleasant step two. Cloud found a needle and a couple of vials in a locked drawer, and as calmly (not very) as he could manage, stuck the needle into his vein and started filling the vials with his blood. When he thought he had enough he placed them into the centrifuge. It just started running when Hojo stormed in.

"Who are you! And how do you know about Nibelheim!" Hojo all but spat at Cloud as he stormed into the room.

"Is the room secure?"

"What's the meaning of this? Answer me!"

"Is this room secure? We both know what sleeps in the heart of the Nibelheim reactor, and we both know that information cannot be allowed to get out. So before I tell you anything, I need to know this room is safe." Cloud fought to control his rage at being in the same room as his once tormentor.

"YES the room is safe! Now tell me what happened!"

The second Cloud heard that he moved with all his mako enhanced speed to cross the room and punched Hojo on the side of his head, knocking him unconscious with one blow.

-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-…

Hojo regained consciousness almost an hour later. It was almost four in the morning by then, Cloud was running out of time. Fortunately he was also almost done, and if it worked, he would have the perfect alibi. Cloud didn't bother turning around when he heard Hojo start struggling in the exam chair. How unfortunate for him that all exam chairs in his labs came with near unbreakable bindings.

"Let me go you imbecile! I am the head of the science department! I will have your hide in a jar for this!"

"For a man as smart as you, you're not very creative with your insults" Cloud said as he turned around. Hojo was able to see what Cloud was holding. The three vials from earlier had finished separating. He could see the various layers. The bottom of the vials held a dark red liquid, on top of that was a yellow translucent one, next held a thick layer of glowing green that could only be mako, and at the top was a clear substance that held the barest hint of blue in it. Cloud took a syringe and very carefully sucked up the clear/blue liquid.

"What is that?" Hojo asked. He was trying to look calm, but Cloud could see fear in the back of his eyes.

"This" Cloud said, "is an antidote. Or at least it's supposed to be, can't say for sure, it hasn't been tested yet." Cloud walked up to Hojo with the full syringe in his hand. "You like to experiment right? This should be right up your alley."

"Are you planning to kill me? You will never get away with it" Hojo sneered.

Cloud immediately leaned over Hojo's bound body, and locked hate filled eyes with the scientist.

"No Professor, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to cure you."

With that statement, Cloud covered Hojo's mouth with one hand and stabbed Hojo right into the heart with the syringe and squeezed the plunger.


	3. Chapter 2: Midgar

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Final fantasy series.

A/N: I got nothing…

update 11/23/14 *minor changes

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-...-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Cloud sat on the counter and watched as Hojo slept in the exam chair. He had taken the bindings off as soon as Hojo stopped seizing. The scientist had been completely saturated with Jenova cells. He was starting to get a little worried. It has already been two hours since the injection and Cloud was already late for the morning call. Soon he would be late for his post, if he could remember what his post was. If this didn't work he would definitely be in trouble for his absence. Aireth didn't leave him with a plan B, if this didn't take he would have to wing it. The labs in Nibelheim could work if he had to, but Cloud could honestly say he would rather jump into the lifestream again than use them. To further complicate things, people outside were starting to get curious to what was happening. Their fear of Hojo, and his abrupt behavior to the braver ones, would only stall them for so long.

Finally Hojo began to stir and moan. Cloud sent a quick prayer to the planet that this would work and slowly made his way to Hojo's side.

"Are you in there Doc?" Cloud asked, his voice was cold, but soft.

"Oh...my head" Hojo moaned as he weakly grasped his temples.

"Yeah, it stings worse than a _slaps_ bite, but it should start to ease up in a bit."

Hojo paused, and laid still as if listening for something. After a moment of silence, Hojo carefully sat up and stared at Cloud in shock.

"What did you do to me?" Hojo asked softly.

"Feeling a little empty in there Doc?" Cloud asked as he jumped off the counter.

"Answer me!"

"I told you before Doc, I cured you."

"How?"

"I rid your body of a malignant parasite that had taken you over. I also made it so she could never get a hold of you again."

"She…"

"You call her Jenova."

Hojo's gaze turned sharp at that. Anger starting to tinge his eyes.

"Jenova wasn't a parasite! She was an Ancient. A wise and powerful being we could learn from!"

"Jenova _Isn't_ an Ancient, she's an invader! A sentient virus that is trying to take over the world to this day, and if she isn't stopped NOW she will succeed." Cloud all but shouted.

"How could you possibly know that" Hojo spat out as he looked away, his contempt for what he heard obvious.

"Because it's happened before."

"In ancient times perha…"

"Not ancient, now" Cloud cut him off and glared, daring him to argue, " In about thirteen years, give or take a few months, the entire planet will die because of Jenova, unless I stop it."

Hojo stared at Cloud. He could see the truth and conviction in his eyes even if he didn't want to acknowledge it, "How do you know this?" He asked again, this time with a touch of fear.

"Because that's where I'm from" Cloud replied as he leaned back against the counter. The weight of his still prevalent grief was evident in his tone though his gaze was unflinching as he watched Hojo, "Twelve years in the future. I was there, I fought Jenova. So. Many. Times. I once thought we had won. But we, didn't. Jenova had mutated into a virus. She infected everyone. First those close to Midgar, or people who were exposed to her DNA, then it spread worldwide. We found a cure, but, it was too little, too late. In a last ditch effort to save itself, the planet grabbed me and sent me back in time. To stop Jenova before she becomes a threat."

Hojo looked thoughtful "Those with her DNA fell first?" he asked softly.

Cloud knew what he was asking, there was only one person on the entire planet that Hojo cared about, "If she isn't stopped, Sephiroth will fall to her and die in little over one year from now."

Hojo stared at Cloud for several minutes. Shock and disbelief warring with what he experienced and his own understanding of Jenova, "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm no one really. Just a Weapon here to fight a war."

"Why then did you come to me?"

"I wasn't just tossed back here, I was given instructions on what to do" Cloud's voice suddenly turned frigid "Believe me Doc, if I had a choice, I would have killed you instead. It's just our luck that I need you alive, and sane."

Hojo sniffed dismissively at threat then turned and asked "What's your name?"

"Corporal Cloud Strife."

"Corporal!" Hojo sneered, "There are no Soldiers in the 'regular' army. Unless you became a Soldier in the future?"

"I was never in Soldier."

"Don't start lying to me now boy! I know my own work when I see it!"

"I'm not lying, I never made Soldier."

"Listen here…" "I was your experiment."

Hojo stopped cold and stared at Cloud with an entirely different look. Cloud wasn't sure what it meant nor if he liked it, but he did take a twisted sort of pleasure in making Hojo speechless.

"You're right Doc, you should recognize your work. Even if you haven't done it yet." Cloud smiled without any humor, "What you did to me you will only ever do once. You will never be able to replicate the results. No matter how hard you try. Not in the last lifetime, and not in this one."

The scientist sat up in the chair and turned sideways to face Cloud head on. "What did I do to you? he asked.

"That would be telling."

Hojo pierced him with a calculating stare. Cloud wanted to both shift away and stab him repeatedly.

"I'm sure I can figure it out. It might be interesting to reverse-engineer my own work."

Before either of them could say anything further, someone knocked at the door timidly.

"Professor? Are you there Professor? I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need really your approval before we can begin the procedure."

"Yes! Yes! I'll be there in a moment." Hojo called out caustically. Then turned back to Cloud and in a softer voice asked, "So what will happen now?"

"It's up to you. I can open the door and clear the pathway, but you have to be the one to walk forward." Cloud paused then continued, "I do know that without you, things will go bad. It won't be end of the world bad, not now, if I can finish the other tasks I have, but a lot of people who could be saved will die without you. Including Sephiroth."

Hojo sat in deep thought for a while after that. Cloud wanted to tense up with the thickness in the air as he waited for Hojo's decision. It was only years of pre-battle instinct and Tifa's martial arts training that kept Cloud looking relaxed. So much of what he needed done depended on the scientist cooperating. Still, it stabbed him worse than _masamune _through the chest to have to work with his former tormentor.

At last, Hojo seemed to come to a decision, "Alright, I'll go along with this for now. What do you need me to do."

Cloud wanted to sigh in relief, "Right this moment, I need you to clear me from duty and have me transferred to your labs" Cloud shuddered, "I also need a reason for looking like a Soldier, and several years older, instead of the grunt I was."

Hojo grinned almost nastily at him, "easily done," he said, "I'll just tell them the truth, you're an experiment of mine."

Cloud looked at him sharply.

"After all, my boy, you ARE my experiment."

Cloud just groaned.

"Come on then" Hojo said making quickly for the door, "We have a lot to do, and I have a lot to learn about you."

As Cloud followed him, he wondered if saving the planet would be worth this.


	4. Chapter 3: Midgar

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Series.

A/N: Hopefully I got Sephiroth's and Lazard's personalities alright. There really isn't a lot to go on with those two.

update 112314 *minor changes

-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-..—

"Are you sure this will work?"

"For the last time, Yes! It will work! Trust me, everything will go according to plan."

"…"

"At least trust that I know what I'm doing. I've lived this life far longer than you my boy. I know how to work around Shinra."

Cloud sighed, "Alright, I'm with you. It's just, he'll be there. I don't know how to act around him when we're not trying to kill each other."

"I know my boy" Hojo said and patted Cloud awkwardly on his arm, "Just do what we talked about and you'll be fine. I don't know why you're nervous, you hate me and you're perfectly reasonable to work with. "

"My feelings regarding you are simple; my feelings for him are a whole different matter."

Cloud sighed again and leaned against the back of the elevator that was taking them to Director Lazard's level. Cloud shifted again and earned an annoyed look from Hojo. He couldn't help it. He felt like he was going into battle defenseless. Hojo convinced him to leave his sword and armor back at the lab. The scientist apparently favored discretion. Unsurprising, given his love of under table experiments. He was instead in his in his original army uniform, without any weapon. It was ill-fitting and uncomfortable. He felt naked and vulnerable and was about to be in the same room with Sephiroth. At least he didn't have to wear that near blinding helmet.

Cloud knew that Sephiroth was a part of the emergency planning for the Modeoheim mission, and Cloud would have to face him practically defenseless. Cloud knew that it was a necessary precaution, he was too 'trigger-happy' when it came to the lead First, and picking a fight would destroy his chance to get assigned to the mission. He NEEDED to be on that mission. Not for the sake of the world, this was more of a detour to the overall plan, but simply because Cloud missed his friend.

He knew it would be hard, read impossible, but if he got nothing else for himself, then by Hel, he would at least get the chance to meet him again. Hopefully, he will also be able to repay some of the debt he owes Zack as well. Hojo had been working tirelessly to modify the geostigma cure from his blood to repair the degradation. If it worked, and Hojo swore it will, then he could save Zack's mentor and friend, and stop Genesis from causing further harm.

The elevator stopped with a ding that jolted Cloud out of his thoughts just in time for the doors to open. Hojo shot him an amused glance then led him down the hall. The lights from the advertisements on Midgar's top plate were casting strange shadows through the windows as they walked. The eerie normality of the hallway set his teeth on edge. All he could think at the sight were that these were all ghosts that shouldn't exist anymore. Cloud sometimes had a hard time shaking off the spectrals of his past; it was an ongoing problem of his. One that had annoyed his family more than once. Hojo paused just outside a door. He turned and quickly patted Cloud's shoulder twice again. Cloud didn't know why the doctor was so touchy with him, but he was learning to endure it. He nodded and Hojo opened the door.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Sephiroth turned at the unexpected sound then tensed slightly as Professor Hojo strolled into the room. An unknown infantryman silently walked in behind him. His distraction interrupted Lazard and Tseng's argument. They were both standing next to Lazard's desk, while he had long since sat at one of the many office chairs, too worn to continue the posturing. Pictures of Genesis and Angeal were on the main screen where everyone sitting in the half oval meeting table. At the scientist's entrance though, he quickly got to his feet and faced him. All three watched as Hojo made his way to them while the infantryman stayed back to lean against a pillar near the door.

"Professor Hojo, what can we do for you?" Director Lazard asked with all the politeness he could muster. His disdain for the scientist was second only to Sephiroth's.

"I understand you're going after Hollander's specimens." The scientist stated as he strolled calmly to them.

"Yes" Tseng said, taking over from Lazard "but how did you hear of it? The kill order has only just been issued, and we've only begun planning."

"Kill" the Professor exclaimed with false shock, "Don't you think that is a bit extreme?" Hojo glanced back over his shoulder as he spoke. The unknown man simply shrugged but kept silent. Hojo was up to something, he only 'played' like this when he knew he had the upper hand.

"There's nothing we can do," Lazard sighed while rubbing his forehead, "the degradation is too advanced, and if they won't come in willingly, there's no saving them."

Sephiroth snorted softly at that, then startled when the infantryman did the same.

"Is there?" Hojo asked calmly.

"What?"

"Is there really no hope for a happy 'reunion'?"

"What have you done?" Sephiroth asked. He saw out of the corner of his eye the stranger flinch as he spoke. Hojo turned to glance at the man; he looked down momentarily before catching the Professor's gaze and nodded at him.

"You should have come to me the second you knew something was wrong Sephiroth. A Soldier's health is my priority, and with two firsts failing so dramatically I should have been brought in immediately." Hojo scolded. Sephiroth couldn't avoid flinching. The Professor could still make him feel weak. He noticed that Lazard and Tseng were also not completely immune to Hojo's criticism. Lazard looked down at his desk as though it held the reason for cutting the Professor out. Tseng stiffened further than was normal for the Turk. He probably knew how dangerous Hojo was almost as well as Sephiroth did. The stranger didn't seem to care.

"As it happens" Hojo continued, "I have a cure."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? If you knew they were failing, why didn't you come forward?" Lazard demanded. He sounded upset. Sephiroth could understand that, he was angry himself. Angeal and Genesis were his friends. He had been stressed since Genesis disappeared, and it was made worse when Angeal went with him and left him in charge of his 'puppy'. He wasn't good with puppies, they were far too hyper.

"You never asked me for it."

"You had it all along and said nothing!" Lazard was enraged. He moved past his desk and marched over to Hojo, his fists clenched. Before Sephiroth could take more than a single step forward the unknown man had moved across the room and planted himself between them. He was still silent, he didn't say a word. He just stood there, his arms relaxed at his side, blocking Lazard's path. With him this close, Sephiroth was able to see the mako glow in his eyes. That was very disturbing. He knew everyone in the Soldier program, and he never forgot a face, yet he had never seen this man before. Lazard also froze. As Director, to not know someone with mako enhancements was disquieting. Even Tseng, who always appeared calm, tensed and reached for a hidden weapon. The stranger ignored all the tension his presence suddenly created. He just crossed his arms and stared Lazard down. There was an inherent threat in him that Sephiroth could sense. He could feel the muscles in his back tightening to prepare for an attack.

Hojo reached out and gently petted the man's shoulder, "It's alright my boy," he said almost affectionately, "They're not going to attack me." The man looked back and cocked his eyebrow at him. Sephiroth watched as they stared at each other for a minute before the man shrugged and that quickly, the sensation of danger left him. the infantryman moved behind the Professor. He didn't go very far though.

Hojo turned back to Lazard, "Save you dramatics for the politics Lazard. They're wasted on us."

"Why did you decide to come forward now?" Tseng asked, taking over again while Lazard got himself under control. Sephiroth wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He kept his gaze locked on the man, there was something about him that drew him, and he could tell that even though he wasn't facing him, the man was watching him too.

"As you said, there is now a kill order. To wait any longer would make my work irrelevant. Besides, my new specimen needs field testing and this will be the perfect mission to send him on." No one bothered to pretend they weren't staring at the man who shifted his weight under their gaze but otherwise ignored everyone.

"Specimen?" Sephiroth asked softly, a dangerous lilt in his voice, "Did you just grab a random infantrymen for experimentation?"

"More of less" Hojo said dismissively, while the man tensed slightly.

Tseng sighed and Lazard proclaimed, "Professor Hojo, even you can't just experiment on whoever you want to. There are limits!"

Hojo smiled and said, "I can when I have the President's permission."

Lazard moved forward again only to be barred once more by the man. This time with a hand to Lazard's chest. Tseng had moved over to one of the computers and started researching the information on the order. Sephiroth felt a tinge of pity for the young man. Yet, there was also something...odd in the way he interacted with Hojo. Sephiroth was a curious creature by nature, he knew what it was like to be exposed to the scientist's experiments, and this young man wasn't behaving like someone who was new and tormented by the doctor, and Hojo wasn't treating the young man like a speciman.

"What's your name?" he asked the man directly.

The man stared at him for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like he was trying to find the words before saying, "Corporal Strife sir." His was soft and melodic. It was at odds against his cold exterior. It was surprisingly pleasing.

"It says here you had him transferred to your personal labs two weeks ago." Tseng spoke calmly despite his tension.

"Someone had to be tested on to determine if the cure would work."

Sephiroth wanted to be the one to lunge at Hojo that time, before Strife said softly, "This isn't getting us anywhere Doc." In all his life Sephiroth has never heard of ANYONE giving the Professor a nickname. Nor anyone ever chastise him.

Hojo merely huffed then stated, "I have a remedy, and a specimen that needs testing. I will relinquish it only if Strife is assigned to the Modeoheim mission, and only to Strife to deliver it."

"I just can't put an unknown enhanced person on a major mission like that." Lazard said, trying to calm down a bit.

"You already have a First assigned to it, put Strife under his command. He knows how to follow orders."

"If he were to fail we may never get another opportunity to stop Angeal and Genesis." Tseng said.

Hojo almost smiled at Strife before saying, "He won't fail, he's made too well." Strife glared at Hojo for that remark.

Lazard sighed again before he moved back to his desk and sat in it heavily. "Alright, I'll allow it. Provided Tseng goes with to oversee his…testing"

"That won't be a problem," Tseng said, it was what they were arguing about before all this happened, "I was planning on going anyways."

"Perfect then, I'll give Strife the cure, and he will administer it to Hollander's strays."

Sephiroth glared as Professor Hojo turned to leave the room. Strife started to follow behind before Lazard called out, "Strife stay behind. I need to go over the particulars with you."

Strife stopped and stared at Hojo. "Go ahead my boy. Come back to the lab when you're done and we'll get you equipped." Strife nodded and made his way back to the three waiting and Hojo disappeared out of the room.

-…-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-..—

Cloud really didn't want to stay alone in the room with these three. Without Hojo's distracting presence, there was far too much attention on him. He may be used to attention, but he didn't often try to hide his nature. These men were not stupid and this whole charade was already almost too much for him. Deception was never one of his strengths.

When Cloud reached them Lazard asked softly, "Are you alright son? I can imagine these last couple of weeks must have been hard on you."

Cloud wondered what the Director was up to. He never met the man before, and he knew nothing of his personality or motives. Tseng and Sephiroth were both easier to for him to read.

"I'm fine sir. What is it about the mission you needed to discuss with me?"

Cloud had a hard time keeping is attention on the Director and not on Sephiroth. He may no longer be a puppet but he was still as drawn to the man as ever. The silver Soldier was so much a part of his psyche he couldn't separate them no matter how much he once tried. He also couldn't ignore Tseng. If there was any man that could see through his ruse, it would be him. He didn't eventually become leader of the Turks for nothing after all, and someone he once called brother. After geostigma and deepground, Cloud worked closely with Rufus and his remaining Turks. He and Tseng spent many nights together hashing out plans to try and stop the spread. The bond grew when he managed to save Tseng's blood family from the plague.

"If there is anything we can do for you" Lazard tried again, "you can let us know. We can try to help you."

This was getting him nowhere, "There's nothing. It was a necessary sacrifice. What was done needed to be done. If there is nothing to be discussed about the upcoming operation I'll take my leave. I still have a lot to do to get ready."

Cloud was ready to jump out of his skin. He could feel Sephiroth's gaze. Why wasn't he Doing anything? He was just standing there, observing. He wanted to run away or fight something. He wouldn't, but he wanted to.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, for now. Dust off is at 04:00. You'll be under Soldier First Zack Fair, and as you know Turk Tseng will be there as well. Your orders are to follow First Fair's orders, find and subdue renegades Soldier Firsts Angeal and Genesis, and administer the cure. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir."

Cloud turned to leave once again.

"Strife," Sephiroth's voice called out to him. He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around, "When you return, I want to discuss your new situation with you." Cloud swallowed hard, then gave a quiet "yes sir" before leaving the room and made his way back to the lab. He did it! He was on Zack's mission. He was also on Sephiroth's radar. It was too soon. This, could complicate things.


	5. Chapter 4: MidgarModeoheim

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Final Fantasy Saga

A/N: I hope I did Zack alright. It's hard to get his optimism and hidden pain in proper balance. I'm still not sure I got it right.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..

Cloud entered Hojo's labs. The huge hole, Genesis that created just hours ago, was still smoldering. He shook his head at the theatrics of it. Cloud was anxious to get on the move. Having Zack there, so close, yet unable to approach was…difficult, and coming face to face with Sephiroth made it an all-around stressful day. Cloud tried his best to stay calm as he got ready. Hojo watched as he methodically stripped and redressed into the armor he favored. Hojo didn't say anything, but Cloud could see the questions in his eyes.

Hojo handed him two thin metal canisters, "Here are the antidotes, they should be safe in the cylinders. Are you sure you want to go through with this my boy? I can arrange a different meeting for you."

"I'm sure Doc. Angeal might not be important to the planet, but he's important to Zack."

"If you get the Soldier, bring him to me. I want to confirm for myself he isn't a danger."

"Whatever you say Doc."

"I mean it Cloud," Hojo grabbed his arm and forced Cloud to face him "If he's still degrading after your cure and they let him loose he could pose a threat to Sephiroth. I won't tolerate that, my boy."

"I understand, he's your son, and you will do what you must to protect him. I've often done the same for mine. Much of what I'm doing is for him. This will work Doc. I won't fail."

"I never said he was my son." Hojo huffed.

"Not this time around, no. I know that in every way but blood, he is yours though."

Hojo huffed again then pushed Cloud towards the door, "You better go, I doubt they're going to wait for you."

Cloud nodded, grabbed _First Tsurugi _and took off. He would enjoy being away from Hojo for awhile. He also couldn't wait to meet Zack…again.

-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.—

Zack wasn't having the best of days. He'd fallen from the top plate and through a roof, fought clones, argued with Angeal, and took on a summons, By Himself!..! Now he was on his way to frozen Modeoheim, with Tseng, to fight Genesis some more.

But he did meet the most beautiful, sweetest girl on the planet today. So it wasn't really the worst of days either. Maybe when he returns, he can ask Aerith on a date.

Zack's sentiment lasted all the way until the helicopter crashed. He was thrown pretty far from the crash, making a crater in the snow. Tseng, an infantryman, and a strange blond with black armor and was similar to a Firsts and a freaking HUGE sword on his back were several yards behind him.

Zack shook the snow off with a "fine how-do-you-do" and worked his way over to the others, as he tried not to slip and fall on the white wet stuff from hell. Tseng was already on his PHS trying to find a signal. The blond, henceforth to be referred to as 'Spike' on account of his hair, at least until he learned his real name, was knelt next to the infantryman.

"No signal" Tseng said when he was close enough.

"Well at least we're all in one piece," Zack said, trying to sound confident and comforting, "we'll be all right."

"Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy…"

"I wasn't referring to you."  
>Tseng gestured to 'Spike', who looked up before asking in a soft voice that still carried, "How do you know I'm used to this terrain?"<p>

"I looked up your file before we left."

'Spike' glared slightly at Tseng before pulling the infantryman to his feet. He then made his way past Zack, ducking away a bit when he passed by. Zack didn't know anything about this stranger, but his did know he didn't like people flinching away from him for no reason. He could tell this guy, who looked more than capable of handling any situation, had a haunted feel to him. Something was hurting him bad. Zack decided then and there, he would do what he could to ease some of it.

"Alright, follow us then," Zack called out to the remaining two before running to catch up to 'Spike', "Don't fall to far behind!"

"So" Zack started after a few minutes trudging through the snow, "you're a country boy too huh? Where are you from?"

"Nibelheim"

Zack stopped and started laughing, as he spun around in place he could see the barest hint of a half-smile on 'Spike's' face.

"How about you?"

"Me?" Zack asked, stopping quickly to face him head on, "Gongaga."

Upon seeing 'Spike' chuckle slightly, Zack decided to play it up a little, "Hey, what's so funny about that!" Zack tried to sound put-upon, "You know Gongaga?"

"Not really," 'Spike' said with a slight smile, "but it's such a backwater name."

He felt good at getting 'Spike' to loosen up some "ditto Nibelheim." He teased.

"Have you been there?" 'Spike asked and slowly started walking again.

"I haven't" Zack admitted "but there's a reactor there right?"

"Yeah"

"A reactor outside of Midgar usually means…"

"Nothing else out there" "Nothing else out there"

Zack started laughing again, and he heard 'Spike' let out a few more chuckles. Excellent! He thought, the first part of his master plan was a success!

"So what do I call you?"

'Spike' paused and glanced out at him from the corner of his eye. Zack could see a genuine affection in his gaze, but there was also a hard calculating look in it too. It reminded him of the wolves that the Nibel Mountains were famous for. It confused him to see two completely different emotions in that one look.

"Cloud" he finally said.

"Cloud?" Zack asked.

'Spike', now dubbed Cloud, nodded.

"Well Cloud," Zack said with full confidence as he swung his arm around the smaller man's shoulders, while being mindful of the freaking huge sword, "Don't you worry, us country boys need to stick together."

Zack saw Cloud's first real smile.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud was in seventh heaven as they made their way into Modeoheim. Zack was here talking to him, and was even teasing him. Cloud had no illusions that this would last past this mission. What he was supposed to do could almost guarantee that. With Angeal better, Zack would soon forget all about him. It was for the best. For now though, Cloud would enjoy this.

"So," Zack asked as they made their way towards the buildings, "Why exactly are you a part of this mission? I mean, I can tell you're enhanced, but I've never seen you before, so you must be new. This isn't the sort of mission they send a 'greenie' on."

Cloud took a deep breath to brace himself for the story he and Hojo had hashed out. He didn't want to lie, but until the Jenova infection was cleared from Zack, he just couldn't risk her overhearing, regardless of how small a chance that would be, "You're partly right, I am enhanced, but I'm not tied to Soldier."

"Not calling you a liar, but you're mako glow and armor say otherwise."

"I'm aware," Cloud paused, "I'm an experiment. I…guess you could say I belong to Professor Hojo. In much the same way Angeal and Genesis belong to Hollander. When this mission came up, the Doc thought…it would be the perfect time to…cut my teeth, so to speak." Cloud almost cringed at what he was saying.

Zack looked horrified, "An experiment? That's awful! And testing on something like this! What is he expecting? For you to take on two of the top Firsts? Does he really think you can kill them single handedly?"

Zack had stopped just outside of the elevator and put both hands on Cloud's shoulders and kept shaking him with every question. The concern he showed was a pleasant surprise for Cloud. He had been all but convinced Zack would turn away from him if he thought Cloud was here to kill is beloved mentor.

Cloud copied Zack's hold and told him, "No Zack, I'm not here to kill either of them. I'm actually here to try and cure them."

"What?"

"The Doc gave me an antidote that should reverse the degradation."

"It should?"

"Won't know until I give it to them, but the Doc's confident, and…I trust the source."

Zack whopped and picked Cloud up and started spinning him, "This is the best news I've had all day!" Zack crowed, then set down a now beet red man.

"Yeah, well, we still have to get them to take it, and convince them to return." Cloud muttered uncomfortably trying to get his blush under control.

"Alright then!" Zack said with fresh cheer, "Let's Mosey!"


	6. Chapter 5: Modeoheim

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy Saga, or the Kingdom Hearts Saga

A/N: I've had it brought up that my punctuation can be very off. Many of the 'errors' are deliberate to try and mimic the voice and thought patterns of the characters. If you think that is a bad idea, please let me know.

-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-…-.-..-..-.-…-.-

Cloud and Zack rode the elevator to the top and when the gate opened Zack immediately darted forward. Cloud lingered back to observe his surroundings. The great room was a dark and rusted out open space. The flooring was grated; Cloud could see the base of the building through the holes, and the rails were covered in rust. Cloud felt he could shatter them with one strike, without mako. The entire unpleasant atmosphere was made complete with the stench of the dank metallic-moldy smell that Cloud had only experienced once before. That was on the _Gelnika_, in the middle of the ocean floor.

Genesis was pushing Hollander with the platform edge. He was ranting about the Jenova cells. Zack rushed in between them with his sword drawn. He was trying to hold Genesis at bay, however Genesis was far stronger than Zack, and he knew it.

While Zack was struggling with Genesis, Hollander tried to make his escape. Cloud swiftly interrupted Hollander's flight, and with a sharp controlled hit, knocked him out. With Hollander temporarily out of the way, Cloud was able to focus on the more important matter at hand. Genesis and Zack were trading blows, although, to Cloud's eye it looked more like a wolf playing with a fox. Both were predators, but there really isn't a question on which would win in a serious fight. Genesis wasn't going for the kill.

Cloud slowly drew _First Tsurugi_ out of her harness and separated _Sidewinder_ from the main body. He waited for the two Firsts to break apart. He got his opening not long after.

Genesis appeared to be tired of playing. With a powerful side-swing, Genesis pushed Zack back with enough force to make him stumble. Before Zack could fully recover, he followed up with an equally devastating down-swing, only to have it blocked. Cloud moved rapidly between them. _First Tsurugi_ was blocking Genesis' blade with _Sidewinder_ held ready to counterstrike. Genesis stared at him as if he were a ghost. He couldn't see Zack's expression, if it was anything like Genesis' he didn't think he wanted to.

"Zack" Cloud said and turned slightly towards his old/new friend, "Angeal should be around here somewhere. Why don't you bring him here, and we can tell him the good news. I need to have a talk with Genesis here."

"Right, I can do that." Zack called from behind him, and then took off. There was some tension in his voice that Cloud didn't like. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it right now. He still had to deal with Genesis.

Cloud shoved Genesis back then relinked his sword. He deliberately held _First Tsurugi_ down and to the side. He needed Genesis to talk, not fight.

"_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds,_ _all that awaits you is a somber morrow." _

Genesis and his thrice damned quotes Cloud thought to himself. That one was always putting on a show. He was like that before. Clearly, it wasn't something that he grew into.

"I'm not the hero that will be someone else's job. I'm the delivery man, and I have a package for you." Cloud pulled out the canister.

"_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess._"

"Close actually, a gift from the planet, by way of Hojo's labs."

"Hojo" Genesis sneered "Is it poison?"

"No" Cloud tossed the canister to Genesis who caught it with his free hand. "It's the cure to geostigma that has been…retrofitted to stop and reverse most of the effects of degradation."

"Geostigma? I've never heard of it."

"I hope you never have to."

Genesis shot Cloud an odd look then looked down thoughtfully at the canister. He seemed to have forgotten his sword so strong was his focus on his long awaited cure. "You said 'most of the effects' would be repaired. What did you mean by that?"

"Small cosmetic stuff may not recover. The only major issue is that you would probably keep your wing."

With a dramatic flair, Genesis unleashed his black wing. Broken feathers filled the air as they scattered everywhere. "So not even Hojo's serum can remove this monstrosity."

Cloud smirked and released his own wing. He knew that, unlike the three main First's, his looked truly demonic. Instead of black feathers, it was leathery, similar to a dragon's in many ways. The main joint and tips were covered with wicked spines that could rip flesh to shreds when struck by them. The webbing was torn and frayed along the edges. He watched with cold amusement as Genesis' eyes widened as he took several steps back. Cloud knew exactly what he looked like with his wing out and Genesis' reaction didn't surprise him at all.

"It didn't remove mine, and I can only assume it won't for yours." Cloud retracted his wing and waited for Genesis to come back around.

Genesis stared for several long seconds at the empty space where his wing was. He too withdrew his wing, this time with far less fanfare. He eventually turned his attention back to the canister.

"What does Hojo want in return for such a gift?" Genesis asked. He sounded far more somber than he did at the beginning.

"Two things" Cloud told him, "Stop attacking people, and stop making copies."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I know the Turks want you to return, and Sephiroth could use his friends back. As for myself, as long as you stop causing trouble, I don't give a damn what you do."

"How is the _Hero of Wutai_?"

"He seemed lonely. Probably feeling abandoned by now."

Cloud was starting to lose his patience. Even talking about Sephiroth was putting him on edge, and Zack wasn't back yet. It shouldn't have taken this long to find Angeal and bring him back.

Genesis huffed disparagingly "I doubt the Great First Soldier Sephiroth could even feel anything as mundane as loneliness."

Cloud was officially done. He may have very complicated feelings towards the man, but he never disrespected him. Sephiroth was his bane and his hero. He feared him and yet, he loved him. He had to kill the man over and over and it ripped him apart every time. Sephiroth was so much a part of his life that Cloud had a hard time finding his balance without him. He couldn't tolerate anyone disrespecting him.

Cloud sheathed his sword "You have your fate in your hand. Do what you will with it. Either way, I have to find Zack." He turned and started walking away.

"You would leave me so easily for that puppy?"

"Don't be jealous dear" Cloud called out mockingly as he left the area "You're more than welcome to join us." Cloud was too far away to hear Genesis' response.

…-..-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-…

A/N 2: I have a dilemma. I can't decide if I want to kill Angeal or not. I don't like the character, but I could use him for the sequel I'm planning. What do you think-do I keep him or do I cut him out?


	7. Chapter 6: Modeoheim

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the character. Not the universe they're in. Not even the chair I'm sitting in. Nothing!

A/N: THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!

A/N 2: I've had people ask if this will be slash. I can honestly say…I don't know. It may lead to romance, it may not. However I will say there will be love between male characters. It might not be romantic, but it will become prevalent. I will also say that if I do go that route, there will be NO SEX between characters in this story. Either way I go, there will be FLIRTING.

A/N 3: I don't like a mopey, whiny Cloud. If I start going too far in that direction, let me know so I can kick him in the butt.

0110010101011010110101010101101011010101110110010010101

Cloud heard the clashing of swords as he made his way down a corridor. He wondered what had happened to have set this off. Zack would have told Angeal about the cure and Angeal should have come back with him. It was supposed to be that simple. Cloud couldn't quite understand it. Genesis from before had always lamented Angeal as the 'sensible' one of the trio. He hoped he made it on time to reverse this new damage. Just before Cloud reached the doorway, all sounds of the fight stopped.

Cloud ran into a cavernous room. It was demolished. Half the walls and ceiling were missing. Letting in the frigid breeze and dying sunlight. The remaining concrete walls and dirt floor had huge gouges cutting through it. Broken wooded beams and tattered fabric were scattered everywhere. It created a horrid canvas for the battle that took place there. A mess of white feathers circled the two figures in the epicenter of the destruction.

Zack stood over the body of his dying mentor. Cloud could see his whole body trembling from across the room. They were both cloaked in dust, and Zack's face was covered in blood. Angeal was ghostly white, he didn't have minutes left. As quickly as he could, Cloud made his way to their sides, and pulled the remaining cylinder from its pocket.

Without any hesitation, Cloud pushed Zack aside just before Angeal tried to hand him the _Buster Sword._ He knelt beside Angeal and un-linked a green materia from his bracer.

"CLOUD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zack shouted at him. Grief and panic lined his tear and blood stained face.

"Here" Cloud tossed the green material at Zack, "the second I inject him with this I need you to cast the strongest _Haste_ spell you can, and keep casting it until I tell you to stop. Can you do that for me Zack?"

Zack nodded grimly.

"Who are you?" Angeal gasped.

"I'm the person that's going to save you." Cloud said harshly as he prepared the serum. "Do you want to know why? It's not because you're important." Cloud's anger increased with every word "You are of no use to me. You have no further part to play in this story. There is just one reason, and one reason only that I'm saving you. Do you want to know what that reason is?" Cloud almost hissed the question at Angeal. His rage had contorted his face.

"Yes." Angeal whispered.

"Because Zack wants you to live."

Cloud stabbed the syringe into Angeal's heart and emptied the plunger.

"Now Zack!" He commanded and ripped the needle out.

Zack cast the spell with a shout, and Angeal started convulsing wildly.

"Cloud what's happening?" Zack cried out and started easing up his spell.

"Don't stop!" he told him as he cast _Regen_ on Angeal.

After several intense minutes, Angeal's spasms slowed then stopped. Cloud moved over to Zack and gently pushed his arm down. "It's alright now Zack, you can stop." He said softly, trying to calm his friend down. It couldn't have been easy seeing someone you care for suffering like that, even if it was to save them. Angeal was resting now. It wasn't peaceful, but he was healing.

Zack kept staring at Angeal in shock. Cloud cast a light _cura_ over Zack to heal the worst of his injuries. He then took Zack by the arm and carefully guided him to a boulder and helped him sit. He knelt in front of Zack and watched him with concern.

"Cloud, what was that?" Zack asked vaguely.

Before Cloud could answer him, the sudden sound of wings and a heavy thud from behind distracted them. Cloud had pivoted and drawn his sword to face the intruder before he finished processing the information. Zack was just a second behind him. His listlessness had disappeared completely. Genesis had landed near Angeal and was crouched down next to him. His wing was hovering protectively over Angeal's still form.

"That's a very good question Pup." He said menacingly, "Well Delivery Man? I thought you said this would fix our problems, not create more."

"It did its job. Angeal will be fine when he wakes up." Cloud said warily. He didn't relax his stance and watched Zack move carefully to his right. It would give them both room to act if Genesis decided to attack. "His reaction, while shocking, was well within the acceptable parameters."

Genesis drew his sword and pointed it at Angeal, "You call that acceptable?" Both Cloud and Zack tensed. Zack moved forward and raised his own blade, but Cloud quickly waved him back down.

"Yes."

"_The fates are cruel, There are no dreams, no honor remains"_ Genesis sneered "If I were to use your cure, the same would happen to me I presume."

"It would. You would convulse as your body tries to fight it and then slip into a coma while the serum goes to work. When you wake, you will be cured."

"And how long does this comatose state last?"

"Unknown, it's never been used for degradation. It was created for something much worse."

"Come on Genesis!" Zack interrupted "Enough already. Where's your Honor?"

Genesis opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything he spasmed as lightning crawled over him then collapsed onto Angeal. A redhead in a messy suit with a shock stick stood behind him with a grin. A bald man wearing shades in a proper suit and Tseng were just a few feet back.

"H'ya, Zack. Miss me?" Reno smirked at them. Cloud wanted to groan.

"Reno! Man, am I glad to see you." Zack's cheer was already in full force with the Turks present. It pained Cloud to see it when he knew how much Zack was hurting. "How did you get here so fast?"

"The distress beacon activated when we crashed." Tseng answered instead. He walked towards the two downed Firsts, "It appears your mission was moderately successful Zack. Well done."

A Pair of Soldier Thirds stepped into the room and headed to Tseng. "Get them onto the second helicopter and off to Midgar." He ordered them. He turned to Cloud, "I have new orders for you from the Professor."

Cloud was expecting this "What does he want me to do."

"He wants us to take you to procure something."

001011011010010101011

Zack was torn, as he watched the Thirds carry Angeal and Genesis off. He wanted to leave with his mentor, but he didn't want to leave Cloud alone with the Turks. Not when they were taking him off to some other, probably dangerous, mission so soon after the near disaster of this one.

"Where am I going?" Cloud asked them. His face had completely frozen over; Zack couldn't read him at all. It was unsettling after how expressive Cloud had been just moments before.

"Nibelheim." Cloud just nodded.

"Nibelheim!" Zack exclaimed, "Isn't that where you're from?"

Tseng turned to acknowledge Zack, "You better hurry if you want to make your ride back to Midgar."

Zack hesitated for half a second, and then decided. "No. Spike here helped me out big time on my mission. It's only fair that I help him on his." Zack crossed his arms and nodded decisively and saw Cloud quirk an eyebrow at the nickname. Zack grinned at him.

"I'm sure you want to Zack, however, corporal Strife's mission is classified. I can't let you go."

Zack was set to argue with him when Cloud stated "He can come."

"Strife, I cannot allow that." Tseng was almost visibly twitching away from Cloud. Zack had never seen the reserved man react that way towards anyone. By Reno and Rude's reactions, they haven't either. Both Turks moved closer to their boss, prepared to defend him from Cloud. Cloud didn't even blink an eye at them.

"I know what the Doc wants me to fetch. I could use the assistance of a First to help should it prove to be…unwilling."

Zack watched as Cloud and Tseng stared each other down. He desperately wanted to know what was going on and what or should he say 'who' the creepy professor wanted his new friend to pick up, and for what purpose. To Zack's surprise, Tseng was the one to back down.

"The fallout if this goes wrong will solely be on you." Tseng finally snapped. Another first from the Turk that Zack was aware of. Something about Cloud really got under Tseng's skin. Zack wasn't sure he wanted to find out why.

"Alrigh' kittens! Let's get this show on th' road!" Reno called out, breaking the tension, and sauntered towards the remaining helicopter. Rude, then Tseng followed after.

"What's going on Cloud?" Zack whispered when they were alone.

Cloud moved so close to him they were almost touching and whispered back "I can't tell you yet, I'm sorry. I promise, I will tell you everything as soon as it's safe."

"Safe! What the hell is happening Cloud?"

"As soon as it's safe." Cloud repeated "I'm not going to leave you in the dark. Not if you really want to know." Cloud then walked out.

Zack stood alone for a second in the expanse of the wreckage that he and Angeal created. He pondered everything that has happened lately. Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, the degradation, the copies, Aerith, the Turks, and now Cloud. Everything was spinning out of control and Zack didn't know where to look anymore.

"Zack, are…you coming?"

Zack looked up and saw Cloud standing there looking concerned. Cloud, who looked like he hated Angeal, and yet saved him…for Zack. Who showed so much concern for him, when they only met a few hours ago. Who came back for him. Zack smiled his biggest smile and made his way to Cloud's side.

"Come on Spike" he said putting his arm around his new friend "We got a job to do."

He will figure it out, eventually.


	8. Chapter 7: Nibelheim

Chapter seven

A/N: Yay Vincent is back \o/. I hope my first fight scene was O.K.

01101101011010101011101011010101011010001101

The trip to Nibelheim was mostly silent. What little chatter came from Reno in the cockpit and that was solely to Rude. Tseng sat across from Cloud and Zack in the cabin of the helicopter. He was uneasy with this mission. Anything Professor Hojo was interested in, especially if that thing was a living being, could very easily mean trouble for Tseng. The scientist's experiments and complete disregard for human life was deplorable, and the worst one Tseng has ever seen was sitting in front of him.

Cloud Strife, was a corporal of the Shinra army. Just sixteen years old according to his records. Had dreams of becoming a Soldier with just the promise of potential shown in reports from his earlier missions, and his issues with anger management and a lack in confidence kept him from consideration. Tseng had difficulty reconciling what the reports said and what he saw in the man himself.

In two weeks, the boy had aged approximately five years or more and grew several inches. His temper had developed an icy control that could rival Sephiroth, and he didn't seem to lack in confidence. But what really set off alarms were the instincts and skills he suddenly possessed. Those couldn't be created or enhanced by mako or any experiment he knew of. It took years of training and experience to develop what Strife learned in just two weeks. Tseng saw how Strife reacted when the helicopter was shot down in Modeoheim. He had moved before anyone and shielded him and the sergeant from the debris of the crash. After Zack and Strife left, he saw a pool of blood where Strife had landed, and he hadn't shown any sign of injury.

There were so many inconsistencies with his story. The way Hojo and Strife treated each other was the greatest of all. NO ONE was casual with the Professor. Even the President was wary of the scientist, and yet Strife acted 'familiar' towards the man. He went so far as to rebuke the scientist in front of them, and Hojo tolerated it.

Then there was the way he treated Soldier First Zack Fair. Tseng had hidden away when Zack and Angeal fought. He saw when Strife entered and quickly took over the situation. Strife was able to command Zack when no one else could keep him in line. When Zack started to falter, Strife brought him back with no effort. Afterward, he was tender and protective of him, hovering over and guiding Zack. His treatment of Angeal and Genesis was almost the exact opposite. He was cold to Genesis and almost cruel to the wounded Angeal.

There was a great mystery surrounding Cloud Strife. Tseng hoped the fallout would be manageable.

0010101101010110100001110101101011

Zack jolted when the helicopter landed. He had spent the journey drifting off a bit. Cloud didn't seem like talking and Tseng was glaring at his friend, so Zack decided to use the time to nap. Cloud was already out of the cabin. Zack rushed to catch up to him and Tseng moved with a steady pace following behind them. Cloud led them to the gates of a worn down giant house.

"What are we here to pick up Spike?"

"Project Chaos, you might want to wait here Tseng."

Tseng pulled out his gun and held it ready, "I'm coming with you."

Cloud nodded, opened the gate and led them in. "There are a few monsters, the only ones that should be a problem are the _Dorky Faces_ and _Lost Number_." He said, and pulled his sword from its harness. Zack followed his movement and the three of them entered the mansion.

Cloud led them slowly to the northwest corner of the building. It was dark and dreary kind of place with dust and grime everywhere. Zack felt dirty after the first five steps into the main room, and if Tseng's expression was believable, he felt the same way. Cloud just ignored the filth and focused solely on the monsters and where he was going. He paused before a safe in the wall and said, "This is where _Lost Number_ is located. It's split in two sections, the red side is vulnerable to physical attacks, the purple to magic." He knelt before the safe, entered a combination and took a deep breath before opening the door.

A giant rainbow rushed out of the safe to attack them. Tseng stepped back out of its reach and Zack jumped to the side with a shout. Cloud caught the monster with the flat of his blade and with a great shove pushed it into the far wall; he then cast a powerful barrier over the three of them before the creature could recover. It quickly returned and lashed out at Zack.

"This isn't the thing you need to bring back with us is it?" Zack shouted as he swung at the red/yellow tentacle thing before it could reach him. Tseng stood in the back and shot it in the eye. The monster raged and tried to rush the Turk only to be pushed back by Cloud again.

"Nope" Cloud said almost cheerfully as he struck it with a nasty bolt of lightning, "This…we get to kill."

The whole mansion shook from the thing's magic and Zack got a bad burn on his arm from its _Fira, _but it was short work to finish the monster off. Cloud fought like a machine. Systematically striking with that giant sword of his or unleashing equally devastating spells on it. He also moved well with him and Tseng, he never got in the way of Tseng's shot (like Zack sometimes did) and he backed Zack up when he needed it. Zack and Tseng focused on the red half, taking turns slashing and shooting it. Cloud concentrated on the purple side hitting it again and again with an assortment of devastating spells. Every time it tried to strike one of them Cloud was there taking the blow on his sword and pushing it back. It allowed them to strike it with less fear of being stuck back. Zack had never worked so well with someone, not even Angeal. With a final well aimed bullet, the monster was dead.

Zack leaned back a bit to catch his breath. It wasn't a long fight and no one got hurt, aside for his burn which was already healing, but that was a very fast paced fight. Tseng was next to the wall checking on his gun. He wasn't leaning on it, but it was close enough to make Zack smile at the thought of the Turk wearing a dusty suit. Cloud knelt by the safe again and pulled out a key, something he couldn't see, and a materia, which he tossed to Zack.

"What is this? Is this a _summons_?" Zack asked as he rolled the orb in his hand.

"_Odin_" Cloud answered.

Tseng look up sharply "You cannot give away materia, especially a _summons_."

"I did" Cloud said simply and left the room without another word.

Zack shrugged and followed with Tseng sighing in disapproval taking the rear. Cloud took them to the upper east wing and stood before a circular brick wall. He pushed on part of the wall and it opened up into a secret passageway.

"Project Chaos lies down there." He turns to face them "You two don't have to go down with me. I can do this part by myself."

"You're not leaving me behind Spike. I'm right there with you." Zack told him firmly.

"I'm not staying behind either." Tseng told them. Zack didn't think Cloud was entirely happy about Tseng going with them.

"Stay close and don't touch anything." Could said. Then started down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 8: Nibelheim

Chapter Eight

A/N: someone asked me why Cloud's wing was different from the others. It's because the only wing Cloud is known to have is in Kingdom of Hearts, and that wing is a leather dragon wing with no feathers. He also has a scarf similar to Vincent's cape, but I decided to leave that off.

Disclaimer: I don't on anything Square Enix touches

'',,,,''''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,,,,,''''''''''''''''',,,,,,,,,,,,,,'''''''''''''',,

Cloud slowly led the trio down the circular staircase. Tseng took second with Zack bringing up the rear. It hadn't changed since the last time he was here. Chains still hung from the cement bricks above, and the wooden circular steps leading down were rotten and crumbling away with one or two intact that will break off in the future.

Cloud and Zack had an easier time navigating then Tseng. Despite their bulk, both knew how to be light on their feet and were wearing boots that had good traction. Tseng however, was in office shoes and kept slipping on the slick wood. As they slowly made their way down, Tseng stepped wrong on a particularly rotten step, and the whole thing broke under him. Before he could cry out Cloud spun in place and pinned Tseng to the wall with the back of his left arm.

Zack grabbed Tseng from the other side and together, they were able to get him back on solid footing.

"Careful" Cloud cautioned "This place is falling apart. It's been deserted for more than twenty years now."

"How does the creepy Professor know 'Project Chaos' is still here?" Zack asked as they neared the bottom.

"He has been in a…form of sleep for the last two decades." If they noticed his correction, neither chose to comment on it. Cloud knew Vincent would be there for the same reason he was there. The planet sent back its Weapons, and Chaos was as much a Weapon as he was.

The second they reached the bottom Zack moved to Cloud and hung his arm over him again. Cloud was amused by the attention. Since re-meeting Zack, he has received more physical contact then the entire time he has been in the past, plus a couple of months from before. He missed touch. For all that he liked to pretend to be a lone wolf, he was always happier to have his family near him. He knew he would never have his family back, but this; this eased a lot of the pain.

',',,,,,,',',',',',,,,,,,,,,,,,,',',',',',',',,,,,,,,,,,,,,',',',','',,,,,,,,,,'',''

Zack pulled Cloud closer to his side as he looked around the cavern basement. It was foul, dark, wet, and did he mention foul? It was worth mentioning it again! There were skeletons just lying on the ground. Chains, and cages being held by chains, hanging from the ceiling with bats. Two headed/bodied monsters were shuffling along the path. This was not a happy place, and Zack had the feeling that Cloud knew it very well. What kind of life did his friend live that he could be comfortable in such a place? Tseng didn't look happy either, but that could just be because he got mud over the back of his jacket.

"So" Zack said "You seemed pretty cheerful when we were fighting the _rainbow number_ up there." He was trying to distract them from the foul-wet-dark tunnel they were walking in. Although it didn't seem to work on Tseng. If the soft cursing every time Zack heard him step in something wet was any indication.

"Well yeah" Cloud spoke softly, "I'm designed to be a weapon. Hunting and fighting always makes me feel good. It gives me…purpose."

Zack was appalled, "You're not a machine Cloud! You're a human being."

Cloud gave him the softest, saddest smile Zack had ever seen, "Thank you for saying that, but I haven't been human for a long time now."

"Spike"

Cloud shook his head and pulled away from Zack. He had the urge to gather him up and never let him go again. It was the only way Zack could be sure no one would be able to hurt his friend again. Tseng was only a few feet from them. Zack saw a thoughtful frown on him as he looked at Cloud.

Cloud paused outside of a door about three-quarters from the end of the tunnel. Skulls and barrels lined the rock to either side of the wood doorway. Cloud pulled the key from his pocket then turned to face him.

"I think…it would be best if I go in alone."

Zack wasn't having that. "No way! You said this guy could be trouble. You brought me along because you might need help. Let me help you."

To Zack's amazement, Cloud blushed.

"I, I asked you to…come because I…wanted, you to come." Cloud's blush got worse.

Zack couldn't grin any wider if he tried, "Awe Spikey, you DO love me!"

Cloud glared at him, and then glared at Tseng as if daring him to say something.

"Just wait here…and try not to…hear anything."

With that Cloud opened the door and closed it firmly behind him.

Zack sighed in frustration and paced in front of the door. He hated waiting. He did a few squats then stopped and turned to the Turk.

"You know something about him don't you." Zack stated.

Tseng nodded slightly, "I don't know enough, but I know there is more to that man then what we've been told."

Zack was a little surprised at how forward Tseng was being with him.

"He seems like a great guy for someone who was an experiment. Something like that has got to take a toll. Who knows how long Hojo has had him." Zack kicked a skull and caused it to ricochet off the opposite wall. He cringed from the sound.

"Two weeks."

Zack turned to face Tseng "What?"

"Hojo has had Strife for two weeks." Tseng repeated.

That didn't make any sense "Huh? Was he already a Soldier?"

"He was an ordinary infantryman. No mako enhancements. He disappeared from duty, and two weeks later, turned up with Hojo at the meeting for the Modeoheim mission."

"That's impossible! It takes YEARS to build up mako enhancements like that. That can't be rushed, the mako would kill you."

"I know, and yet, here he is." Tseng paused for a heartbeat, "Hojo trusts him."

"That crazy bastard doesn't trust anyone."

Tseng nodded again. "True, yet he trusted Strife to defend him at the meeting. He trusted him with information regarding the cure, as well as this 'project Chaos'."

Zack scoffed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't want to think about this.

"Hojo also trusted him alone with me, Lazard, and Sephiroth. He knew we would question Strife, maybe offer him away out. He knew Strife would refuse."

Zack sighed and leaned back against the rock wall. It didn't matter anymore that he was getting filthy. Things weren't adding up. Maybe what Tseng said was true, but Zack couldn't forget what Cloud told Angeal.

'_Because Zack wants you to live'_

That was what Cloud said. That was his reason for saving Angeal, and Cloud was pissed at the First. What made him so important to Cloud? Zack said he wanted to go to Nibelheim so Cloud lied, to a Turk! To make it happen. He protected them from the _lost rainbow_ and saved Tseng from falling on the stairs. He refers to himself as a weapon. He doesn't think he's human.

Zack would prove him wrong even if he died trying.

',',,'',,'',,'',',',,'',,'',',',,',,,',,,'',,,',,',,,',,'

Cloud sighed heavily and leaned against the door. The same five coffins were in the small room. Same giant pile of bones next to the back wall. Same boxes and barrels scattered everywhere. There was one difference though. Vincent was already awake and sitting calmly on the lid of his tomb.

Cloud smiled softly, "Hello old friend."

Vincent nodded at him, "Hello…Cloud."

In that moment Cloud felt tears forming in his eyes. It was too much. Knowing everything that had happened to him, and everything that will, broke him. _It hurt, It hurt, It hurt. _ He lost family, his home, his son. _He couldn't breathe._ They were gone, and he would never get them back. He couldn't even hope for it. _Please no. _Instead, he was forced to come back and face Sephiroth again. _Make it stop._ Forced to work with Hojo, who _hurt_ him so horribly in the past that he lost himself over and over again. _It was too much_. Cloud let out a deep keening from his chest. Vincent moved forwards and grabbed him around his neck and pulled him into his arms. Vincent didn't say anything, just stood there holding him and letting him cry. Vincent understood this pain. It was the same as his own. The planet could wait a moment. Right now, Cloud needed to grieve.


	10. Chapter 9: Nibelheim

Chapter nine

A/N: When I was originally drafting this out I didn't intend for Tseng to be there for the initial meeting. He just kind of tagged along. My research into their connection shows that Tseng joined the Turks after Vincent fell to Hojo, so he might not even know who Vincent is unless Veld told him stories of his old partner (possible, Turks love to gossip). Even then, Turks use code names, not their real ones. So if his reaction is less than expected, that is why. I'll try to make it up to you later-after all Veld is still around at this point of the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N 2: I know I haven't mentioned it yet, but I do read and appreciate every review I get. I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful comments and support you have given me.

…|….

Cloud sat on the dirt ground with his back to Vincent's coffin. He was curled up with both arms wrapped around his ribs as if trying to ward off the cold, and yet, he was relaxed and calm. For the first time in a long time he was in some form of peace. His storm had blown over; the cathartic release left him almost numb. Vincent, himself, was crouched above on the coffin's lid watching the warrior. His torn red cloak had fallen over the edge and now half covered Cloud. Neither were in a hurry to move back into the real world.

"Were you able to complete your task?" Cloud finally broke the silence. "How long have you been back?"

"A week after you left, and yes, I was able to unhook Jenova from the mako plant."

Cloud nodded slightly, "Good. Then we have no further need for Nibelheim until it's time."

Vincent left the coffin lid and gave his hand to pull Cloud to his feet. Cloud couldn't hide the slight wince as he got to his feet. Vincent stared at him. Cloud caught his gaze and wanted to wince again. Vincent knew him too well, better than most now or before. He knew he wasn't getting out of it but pride made him try.

"It's nothing" Cloud tried to wave him off.

Vincent's stare became hard. Before Cloud could think to defend the area, Vincent struck out with his golden gauntlet and hit him none too gently on his left side. Cloud hissed in a pained breath. It hurt…a lot. Vincent's way of showing concern was abrupt, to the point, and as often as not, painful for the recipient. Which seems to be mostly him, or so Cloud liked to think. After all, he never saw him abuse any of the other members of their family, well, maybe Yuffie.

Vincent crossed his arms and stood blocking the doorway. He just stared Cloud down. Their standoff lasted for all of two seconds before Cloud sighed. He knew he wasn't gelling out of it. Vincent's mothering skills could put a brooding dragon's to shame when the mood hit him.

"The helicopter to Modeoheim…crashed. There's a small piece of shrapnel stuck just below my ribcage. I haven't had the time to deal with it."

Vincent looked around the empty room "Take it out now."

Cloud unzipped his vest and moved part of aside. The skin covering his ribs and upper waist was black and misshaped. The metal was clearly visible through the flesh; however, his body had healed over the wound. He would need to be cut open to get it out. Vincent looked at it carefully then nodded and stepped aside as Cloud zipped back up.

"I'll take care of it when we get to Midgar." He promised.

Cloud went to open the door when a thought made him pause. "Tseng is out there, will he recognize you?"

Vincent thought for a moment "Doubtful." He told him "Tseng is after my time. I looked different then, and used a pseudonym."

"Are you certain?"

"He never recognized me before."

Cloud nodded once, took a deep breath, and opened the door. The tunnel was empty. Cloud walked into it and looked around. Vincent followed right behind.

"Where did they go?" Cloud wondered out loud. They wouldn't leave and Cloud should have heard if they were in trouble.

Vincent pointed to further into the tunnel "Perhaps there."

Cloud followed his hand to the laboratory entrance. The door was open.

…,…..,…..,….,

Zack poked around the various boxes that littered the tunnel. Tseng had given him a lot to think about only; he didn't really want to think about it. He was already worried about Angeal; he didn't want to question his new friend too. He still had a hard time wrapping around what Angeal tried to do. Angeal tried to kill himself, no he tried to use _him_ to kill him. Even after Zack told him about the cure he still wouldn't listen. If it wasn't for Cloud…

Zack kicked another skull in frustration. Instead of the _crunch_ sound of bone on rock, there was a dull _thud._ Curiosity drove Zack to investigate the new sound. He found another door.

"Hey Tseng! Take a look at this." Tseng carefully made his way over to where Zack was pointing at. "Where do you think it leads to?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." He answered. Tseng opened the door and started inside.

"Ah hey wait! Cloud said not to touch anything."

"I don't take orders from infantrymen, or experiments." Tseng entered the new room. Zack paced before the door torn then followed the Turk.

Inside was the setting for a horror film. The first thing he saw to the left were three bookcases jutting into the room creating an alcove with shelf after shelf filled with jars of various creatures and body parts in a liquid. On the right was an entire wall of books and papers that went to the ceiling and spilled onto the floor. In the middle of the room was a lab table that had scientific equipment covering it. Behind the table were several giant tubes. They looked big enough to hold a grown man. The back wall had more jars with more dead things in them. Zack was a little scared to see some of the jars glow with mako. The entire room screamed of death and pain and Zack knew nothing good ever came here.

Tseng moved to the smaller side room. It was more like an office or library than the main horror chamber. Zack watch as he thumbed through some of the papers.

"Jenova…Ancients…theory and experiments. This is Professor Gast's research before he left. This can't be right. What about…"

"Jenova? Isn't that the name of Sephiroth's mother?" Zack wanted out of this place.

"So we've been told, but this states the Jenova was a fossil Gast excavated. It couldn't be his mother, and it couldn't be the only known Ancient."

"So either he lied, or was lied to."

Tseng nodded distractedly. Whatever he was reading shook the Turk. It didn't show on his features, but he had turned very pale. Zack has had enough of this horror show.

"Tseng, let's get out of here."

Zack turned and ran straight into a demon from hell. The monster was tall and gaunt with long unkempt black hair and devil red eyes. Black buckled body armor under a torn and ragged blood-red cloak. He had a gold claw and gold boots with a spike where his toes should had been. He had been standing right behind him for who knew how long and Zack never sensed a thing. It was like it just appeared out of thin air. Did they summon it when they entered its layer?

Tseng heard his startlement and looked up. He couldn't do more than put his hand on his pistol, before a blur of black and blond moved pass them and disarmed Tseng completely. Zack reached for his sword only to have the demon grab him by the harness and pull the sword off him. He pushed Zack onto the desk next to Tseng and Zack got his first good look that the second person. It was Cloud. His friend was in league with the demon? The monster leaned his sword against the far bookcase and moved to stand near Cloud.

Cloud sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I thought I said not to touch anything down here?" He spoke as if he were scolding misbehaving children. It somehow made him appear even more dangerous.

"What do you think you're doing corporal? Who is that?" Zack had to give props to Tseng for trying to take control of the situation. Zack didn't think it would work though if Cloud's cocked eyebrow was any indication.

"'This' is project Chaos." Cloud nodded to the demon who tilted his head at Cloud. He just shrugged back.

"You know, I really didn't plan on having to do this so early. Certainly not here." Cloud turned his back to them and paced a few steps away. Zack eyed his sword and calculated how much speed he would need to reach it. The demon shifted and caught his eye. It shook its head at him and moved his cloak aside slightly. Zack could see a wicked looking three barrel gun attached to his him. The demon caught his gaze again and smirked. Tseng next to him tensed with shock at the sight of the weapon.

"It can't be helped" Cloud said to himself, his back still to them. He turned around and Zack saw a green materia in his hand. "Zack, do you still want to know my secrets?"

"Spike…"

"It'll be better if you don't remember this part."

Before Zack could say or do anything, Cloud cast _sleep_ on them.


	11. Chapter 10: Nibelheim

Chapter ten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Should I bring in Tifa? Not the one from the future, but the current one. I know a lot of people don't care for her, but she's always stood by Cloud. I already know that Barret and Yuffie won't be a part of this story and Cid won't come in until near the end. I'm still up in the air regarding Nanaki and cait sith. So, do I bring her in now or do I wait until Cloud comes back?

Cloud knelt on the dusty floor and watched the two sleeping men. Both Zack and Tseng were laying where the collapsed from his spell. Tseng was half on top of the desk, face down on the reports he was reading moments before. Zack was laid out on the floor. Cloud caught him before he hit the ground. If he re-lived a thousand lives, he didn't think he would ever forget the betrayed look on Zack's face seconds before the spell took hold. He felt like the lowest scum on the planet. He hoped he would be able to ease Zack slowly into the situation. He couldn't do that now. Seeing Zack in that room caused him to panic and overreact. He would have to tell them his story, or at least enough of it to convince them to support him, or at least keep their silence.

Tseng should be easy to bring around. Logic and the facts would be enough to sway the Turk. He would just need to assure Tseng that he was no threat to Shinra or Rufus. The 'Vincent' connection would probably help, but he preferred to not use that if he could.

It would be a different story with Zack. Zack was often led by his emotions. He took his pride in Soldier very seriously. His loyalty was to those he called friend rather than the company and Cloud didn't have a place there no matter how Zack had acted around him.

Vincent moved to stand over him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Up till now, Vincent chose to remain silent on Cloud's decisions. It was a trait he always appreciated about the former Turk.

"No, I'm not sure at all." He sighed, "It's too late now to go back. I'll just have to live with it."

Vincent turned his gaze to Tseng. What the man thought about any of this was a mystery to Cloud. The gunman always played things close to his chest. He was a lot like him in that respect. Even after everything that had happened to him, Vincent was still very protective of his family, and that included the Turks. Cloud thought that in Vincent's mind the Turks belonged to him in the same way Avalanche belonged to Cloud, or Soldiers belonged to Sephiroth.

Cloud reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out two vials of clear-blue water. "Old habits and all." He said as he tossed one to Vincent. He uncorked the second and as gently as he could, he poured the water into Zack's mouth and forced him to swallow. It should flush out any Jenova cells and prevent her the possibility of listening in. He didn't know if she could actually do that, but Aerith made it very clear not to tell ANYONE who wasn't _cured_.

"We should move them to the bed upstairs." Cloud mused as he watched Vincent finish treating Tseng. Vincent pocketed the vial and picked the Turk up bridal style. Cloud was tempted to take a picture of it with his PHS. Unfortunately, Vincent hated having his picture taken with a passion that would leave Cloud having to dig out bullets. Too bad really, the blackmail material would have set him up for life. He picked up his own charge in a suitably masculine fireman's hold and they slowly worked their way through the tunnel, up the stairs, and onto the single bed.

Cloud grabbed a chair, flipped it backwards and straddled it, and settled in to wait for them to wake. Vincent stood behind him, "How long will they sleep?"

"Hojo was out for two hours, but he was saturated with it. With these two…ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops." Cloud sighed and rubbed his face and hair with both hands mussing it further. He hated this place.

Vincent hovered over Cloud, letting his cloak flow over him. He hated to be considered weak, but took the comfort anyways. He would have to explain to them what was happening and that required speaking. He didn't do well with talking, it wasn't his strength, or Vincent's for that matter. Cloud wished Tifa could be here as well. She was the best when it came to talking. She was often his go-between with Shinra or the WRO. She always knew what to say, even if he didn't want to hear it.

"Did they know what happened to us?" Cloud asked

"Aerith came in a dream when you disappeared."

"How was everyone?" Cloud wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he had to ask.

"Supportive."

"Tifa?"

"I'm to kick your ass if you mope too much."

"And…Denzel?"

Cloud felt Vincent's hand fall onto his left shoulder. "Strong."

Cloud covered the hand. "How did Yuffie take it?" He felt a minute shiver cover Vincent. Those two had grown close over the years. This separation was hurting the gunman as badly as it was hurting him.

"I didn't ask."

"I miss them."

"We can't."

"I know."

"You can't what?" A voice from the bed interrupted them.

Zack woke up suddenly from the spelled _sleep_ he was under. He had a few bones to pick with his new friend about that. Friends don't drug friends. Friends also don't drop friends into beds with Turks. He could feel Tseng pressed along his side and if the tension in his body was anything to go by, he was awake and eavesdropping on Cloud's conversation with the demon.

Zack opened one eye to assess the situation. Cloud was straddled over a desk chair with all the drama of a doomed heroine and the demon was draped over the blond looking like he was waiting for the right time to eat him. From their conversation about people they both obviously knew, they weren't strangers but close friends. Zack was lied to. He really didn't like being lied to.

He was already tired of subtlety, "Well, you can't what?" he asked again. He heard Tseng groan behind him.

Both of them froze and stared at him. He sat up to face them and let his legs fall to the floor. This probably wasn't the kind of talk to take laying down. Tseng gave up playing possum and stood up to move around the bed to sit next to him. Instead of answering him the demon turned to Cloud and asked him "Ten to fifteen minutes?" Cloud shrugged and ruffled his hair.

"I think you owe us some answers Spike." Zack wanted to stay calm.

"I don't know where to start. I didn't exactly plan for this." Cloud said. The demon had moved back a little, but he still hovered over him ready to strike any second. Was the demon threatening Cloud?

"Let's start with introductions." Tseng suggested.

Cloud shifted in his seat "OK. I'm Cloud Strife. That much is true. This is Vincent Valentine, one of my dearest friends."

"Yeah and…?" Zack goaded.

Cloud hesitated. He looked torn then glanced at the demon. They conversed silently and Zack was getting impatient. The demon, Vincent, finally nodded once and Cloud turned back to them with determination shining in his mako eyes.

"Vincent and I are Weapons sent from the future by the last Cetra to stop the parasite Jenova before she can destroy the world."

Silence…

More silence…

"Come again?"


	12. Chapter 11: Nibelheim

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the world.

A/N: Wutai will be **spoken in** **bold**. Tseng's name is just a random Japanese name that I like the sound of. I also used certain Japanese words and customs for Wutai particularly regarding family structure. This is meant with no disrespect and if I muck it up, I apologize in advance.

.

Zack was confused. He was also concerned about his new friend's mental stability and frustrated over that same friend. The irritation would have to wait for a more appropriate time. Right now Cloud looked tense enough to break a part with one blow. Zack knew he needed to stay calm to keep Cloud from losing it. The blond may seem like he had it together, but Zack remembered the rage Cloud displayed at Angeal only hours ago.

"…Come again?" Ok, so probably not the smartest response possible.

"That was a little vague." The demon told Cloud. His voice was deep and soft, but Zack was surprised at how _kind_ is sounded. Demons weren't supposed to have kind voices.

Cloud shook his head and rubbed his face. Zack didn't think he had a decent night's sleep in a while. "It's a long story and we don't have a lot of time to go into complete detail." Cloud sighed, "Do either of you know about the Weapons of the Planet?"

"I have." Tseng answered.

"That's what I am, a Weapon. Seven or eight years ago, my time, I fell into the lifestream. The Planet took me, crafted me, and in many ways…controlled me. It still does." Cloud smiled grimly "I wasn't lying when I said I haven't been human for a long time."

Zack saw the demon shoot a sharp glare at what Cloud said.

"Are you a Weapon too?" Zack indicated the demon.

"Vincent is…more complex than that. He is, and at the same time, he…isn't." Cloud answered instead.

Huh, so the demon, no, _Vincent!_ Let Cloud speak for him. Were they really that close? Zack had a hard time letting anyone speak for him, even Angeal. To know and trust someone that well confounded him, and Cloud, who seemed so shy around him, was obviously used to being in charge.

Zack's curiosity was definitely taking over, "How far into the future are you two from." Zack then quickly added "assuming I believe you of course."

Cloud appeared to think about it before answering, "Um…twelve years, I think, give or take a few months."

"That's not that far off." Zack thought about it for half a second "Hey! Did we know each other? Are we the best of friends in the future?" It made sense to him if they were. It explained why Cloud wanted to be near him. He wondered what he was like.

"That's not relevant." Tseng chimed in.

Cloud ignored him. He was lost in his own world, smiling at a memory only he could see. The range of emotions that crossed his face humbled Zack. "He was…what I imagine having a big brother would be like. He…protected me when no one else would…or could. I owe him…you, everything." Cloud caught Zack's eyes, the love and determination shined out to him. Zack didn't know what to think. No one ever looked at him like that before and he felt unworthy of it.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "I…uh…I well, uh, you-you don't, um" He trailed off. "How long have you been back...you know in this time?" he finally got out.

"Two weeks." Tseng answered.

Cloud nodded "Yeah."

"That's not very long" Zack thought out loud "have you been adjusting alright?"

"There hasn't been time to adjust. It was a hit the ground running scenario. Get the Doc on board, get everything I could ready for Modeoheim and Nibelheim, and leave."

"This is all very interesting, but it doesn't explain why you jumped us in the study." Zack could have kissed Tseng for taking the focus.

Cloud turned to Tseng and Vincent paced behind him to stand closer to Zack. He tried not to flinch from the man, who he still wasn't convinced wasn't a demon.

"In truth, I panicked. That lab holds most of my nightmares and seeing you in there…" Cloud sat back and shrugged "I overreacted. I may not be human any more, but I'm not perfect." Vincent huffed silently, but Zack still heard it. "I'm being open now because there's something I need to insure doesn't happen when we leave."

"What is that?"

"You're silence."

"What?" Zack blurted.

"What we discuss can't be talked about to anyone. Not to Soldier, not within the Turks, no one. It's vitally important that anyone who hasn't been cleaned be made aware that we are here."

"Why?" Zack asked "And what do you mean 'cleaned'?"

"Because if Jenova finds out, then everything I'm trying to do will be for nothing. Everyone will die, the world will end. We lose." Cloud sounded deadly serious. "As for the other…everyone has been infected by Jenova. Before I can remove the source, I need to remove the infection. Remember the cure to Degradation Zack?" Zack nodded "the cure was based off of that."

"So Angeal and possible Genesis have been 'cleaned?"

Cloud nodded, "So have you two."

"What! When?" Zack shouted.

"While you slept." Vincent answered when Cloud flinched away from his shout. "We could not tell you if you weren't, and Cloud knew you would want answers."

Tseng glared at them, "You had no right."

"I have every right." Cloud's voice was bleak "It's my mission. My purpose for being here. The only difference here is that I told you. You want answers, I will give you all I can, but I need your silence."

"Then convince me." Tseng challenged.

"You, I don't have to." Cloud told the Turk "You will go along with anything and everything I tell you to."

"Why is that?"

Cloud's entire focus was on Tseng now. It was almost like Zack wasn't in the room with them anymore. He glanced at Vincent in confusion and the demon met his eyes with his blood red ones and shook his head slowly. For the first time since they woke up, Cloud stood from his chair and approached them. He knelt in front of Tseng and held his gaze with a look that Zack could only describe as pity.

"Because I know Natsume Mikoto."

Tseng turned deathly white, and collapsed.

.

All that Tseng could hear was a ringing in his ears. His vision had blanked. He couldn't breathe. He knew he had gone into shock, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He hadn't heard that name in years, a decade. It was erased, destroyed. Impossible, it was impossible. No one knew. No one could ever know. Tseng slowly became aware of his surroundings again. He was bent over, his head resting on Strife's shoulder with one of Strife's hands in his hair, holding him. His hands were clutched tight in Strife's vest and he could hear a soft litany of his voice saying comforting nonsense in his ear. Great racking shakes tore through his body with every gasp.

"**How?**" he whispered.

"**You told me.**" Cloud murmured.

"**Impossible.**"

"**I know, Oniisan, I know. But you once trusted me. I need your trust again.**"

Cloud gently pushed Tseng back and caught his eyes "**I have, and will take responsibility of you and yours.**"

Tseng nodded slowly "**I understand.**" He finally realized he had slipped into his mother tongue in his shock. He stared at Cloud with bewilderment. This man knew him. He knew his language, which he himself never used anymore and destroyed his accent. He knew his culture and people. He knew his name. With one sentence, Cloud shattered his entire world view. Could he really trust this stranger with responsibility of not just him, but possibly the Turks and those he's sworn to protect as well? Could he take that chance? He knew his name.

"So long as it doesn't interfere with my duties and obligations as a Turk, I will follow. **Please take care of me.**"

Cloud slowly stood up in front of him. He kept his hand in Tseng's hair and pulled him forward to lean on his side. Tseng accepted the care. He turned slightly to watch Zack. He sat further away from him than what Tseng remembered. The stranger, Vincent had his normal hand on the other's arm. The Soldier looked upset, Tseng could imagine why. Seeing the normally unflappable Turk fall apart like that had to be a very unpleasant surprise.

"What happened just now?" Zack asked.

"Forgive me Zack" Cloud answered firmly "But that is both private and personal to Tseng. I shouldn't have said anything in front of you. For that I'm sorry, but any questions relating to it are off limits."

"OK, I can accept that." Zack scratched his head "so…where do we go from here."

"That kind of depends on you. Will you keep your silence?"

"If I don't, what would you do?" Tseng felt Cloud tense and pushed lightly away from the other man to watch Zack closely.

"Please don't make me answer that Zack." Cloud all but begged. "I have a duty I MUST carry out. I cannot yield, even for those I hold most dear."

Tseng and Vincent watched Cloud and Zack stare at each other. Whatever Zack decided at this point would determine the way things would go in the future. Vincent, Tseng noticed, showed no emotion regarding the tension between the two enhanced men. As for Tseng, he had no energy to do more than passively watch the battle of wills. His earlier shock was still affecting him, and he needed to know that Cloud could actually handle the obligation as he claimed.

It appeared that Zack made his decision when he scratched his head and sighed, "Alright Spike, I'll keep my mouth shut for the time being. But I want to know everything when we get back. If this is going to work, there can be no holding back information. OK?"

Cloud relaxed almost completely, "When we get back." He promised.

"We should go. Reno won't wait forever and Rude will follow." Tseng said. Cloud nodded and offered his hand to Tseng to pull him up, he accepted. Cloud offered his hand to Zack who smiled wryly and took it to pull himself up. Vincent moved to stand behind Cloud again.

"I still want to hear your buddy's story; I bet it's an interesting one." Zack's joke was strained.

Cloud just smirked, "His story is the most interesting one of all of us. But you'll have to get it out of him." He said as he led them out the building and through the mansion.


	13. Chapter 12: Nibelheim

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this world; I'm just playing with them a little

A/N: Well now that Black Friday is over, and anyone who has ever worked retail knows just what a hell it can be, I can get back to writing. I know Tifa isn't everyone's favorite, but I love her so she's coming. Now- do I put her with Rude, or Angeal? Both hand-to-hand fighters by choice. I may like Tifa, but I don't like her with Cloud.

On a side note: I may kill Zack before the end of this! He is not cooperating with me at all! Everyone else is playing nice but not Zack! He's going to get punched in the face if he doesn't start working with me here!

.

Cloud let the group out of the Shinra Mansion with Vincent guarding the rear. It kept Tseng and Zack safely bracketed between them. It was, Cloud thought, was exactly what Vincent intended. They didn't plan it that way, but years of working closely with the taciturn man allowed them to work as a single unit without needing plans to lay out their actions. Cloud would often lead; Tifa or Yuffie would be at his back then Barret followed by Cait Sith, then Cid with Vincent rear-guarding the back. Nanaki would either pace next to Cloud, or go ahead scouting. When Yuffie wasn't pestering him, she hung out with Vincent. Over time they became the most unlikely duo.

Zack was unusually quiet as they left the building. He felt for his friend. Zack had taken several large blows in a very short amount of time. He understood Zack's silence as he worked through everything; after all he was the runner-up in deep silences with Vincent being the King. It hurt, though, that he was a part of his friend's problems. However, Cloud couldn't worry about that right now. Zack was resilient and nothing could keep him down long. The First will either accept him or he won't, and he will abide by whatever Zack chose.

What Cloud was really worried about was Tseng. He should never have used the Turk's real name where anyone could hear it. Their names were the most important secret a Turk carried, and to speak it out loud was almost cruel. Cloud knew it would hurt the man to hear his name and Cloud hated himself for striking such a delicate area. It was the only way to get the trust he needed…fast. A Turk's loyalty was to Shinra first, and to their own second; there was no third for a Turk. Cloud had to over-ride that, so he used the man's core nature to do it, and in the process, he had shaken Tseng down to his foundation. A name was such a simple thing, everyone had one. Yet it could wreak such havoc on someone's psyche when used wrongly. Yet another necessary sacrifice and the second most painful one he's made.

.

They left the grounds and headed up the road towards the helicopter. The sun was touching the peaks of the Nibel Mountains casting strange and familiar shadows over everything. As they approached, Cloud could see Reno and Rude loitering next to their ride. Reno was leaning against its side facing the open side door with Rude on the other. They were too busy to pay attention to the group's approach, and the reason why became very clear. A small brunette in a skimpy cowgirl outfit sat on the floor of the helicopter chatting with the two Turks.

Cloud stumbled to a halt. He ignored the looks the others gave him. Tifa Lockheart, his most beloved friend was only a few yards away. He wanted to run and grab her up and never let go. She always stood by him, supported him, and knocked sense in him when he was being too big of an idiot. She gave him everything she had, and never asked for anything he couldn't give. Cloud had depended on her for his very sanity. She always put him back together whenever he fell apart. She was very good at putting people back together.

She looks so _young_ now.

In a split second, Cloud made a decision he was sure he would hear an earful about later from Vincent, and possible Hojo. He started walking again and caught the trio's attention. Tifa looked up smiling sweetly at them before her mouth dropped in shock. Cloud knew she recognized him and just how different he looked.

"Cloud?" she asked as she slowly stood up and moved forward. The two men she was holding court over completely forgotten.

Cloud smiled shyly "Hello Tifa."

She stared at him flabbergasted and Cloud smirked to himself. It wasn't often he was able to shock the martial artist.

"You look…different." She said and walked around him. He caught Zack and Tseng share a look. He chose to ignore it.

"Two years of army life can do that." He said posing a little for her. Tifa giggled as he knew she would. She always got his weird humor.

"Yes" she replied nodding "I can see that. You look every inch the Hero." Cloud stuck out his chest in an exaggerated heroic pose and Tifa's lips twitched until they both started laughing. He turned to the others. Vincent and Tseng were as impassive as ever, but Zack was trying to fight of a smile at their antics.

"Give us a moment will you?"

Tseng nodded and headed to the helicopter. Vincent followed and grabbed the back of Zack's vest to drag him when he opened his mouth. Cloud led Tifa away from them. They wouldn't be out of Zack or Vincent's hearing, but it would have to do.

"This is a new look yourself." Cloud commented.

Tifa crossed her arms and rubbed them, it was cold in the mountains and there wasn't a lot of her covered.

"Yeah, I'm going through a 'rebellious teenage faze' right now." She said candidly.

"How's it been goin' for ya?" his accent slipping a bit.

"Not as well as I hoped it would."

Cloud pulled her into a hug, knocking her cowgirl hat off "I guess dressin' like a 20gil harlot can't stop people from thinking you're the village princess."

"Or 'Daddy's Little Girl'." She grumbled into his shoulder. "If something doesn't change soon, I'm goin' to explode."

"You could always do what I did." He offered.

Tifa snorted, "Yeah right, they would never let me go."

He smiled into her hair, "I have a helicopter, three Turks, a Soldier First Class, and a seriously badass gunman. I'd like to see them try."

"My hero, rescuing me from captivity." She giggled.

"Why not?" Cloud pushed her back so he could look into her eyes, "After all, I might someday need you to return the favor. Don't think I didn't know you were sneakin' off to study under Master Zangan."

"What would I even do there?"

"Anything you want. You could…open up your own bar and let me drink for free."

Tifa grinned "I could open up my own dojo and kick your ass for free."

"You could work for Shinra and kick everyone's ass for money."

They were both grinning at the silly possibilities. It was a game they played before, when they were young. They would curl up together and imagine all the things they would do if they ever left Nibelheim. Then Cloud did.

Tifa suddenly frowned, "I don't know Cloud. I can't just walk away like that. I'm not as strong as you."

"Tifa" he gently cupped her face with his hands "you are far stronger than I will ever be. I couldn't stand it here so I ran, I didn't try to fight and make a place for myself, you did. But Tifa, you deserve so much more than to be trapped here and forced to conform _their_ expectations. You should be able to live as you want to. Not as _they_ want you to."

A few tears escaped down Tifa's cheeks and Cloud wiped them away. He leaned forward and rested his head on her's. "Let me be your hero." He whispered softly.

"Okay."

Cloud wanted to sigh in relief "Is there anything you want that you can't live without?"

"A few things my mother left me, and I should probably leave a message for my father so he doesn't start tearing everything apart trying to find me."

"Alright then, we'll wait for you." Cloud let her go and watched as she ran down the path to the village proper.

.

Zack watched Cloud walk to them as the girl ran off to get her stuff. More and more puzzling his friend became. He played with the girl like he played on the mountain, lighthearted, and shy, and yet quietly strong. How could someone like that also be so cold and callous? Could he honestly trust him? He saved Angeal, but he hurt Tseng. It was too much to think about right now.

"Who is she?" he finally asked hoping for a distraction.

"Tifa." Vincent answered.

"And?..."

"…"

"Come on man! You can give me more than that!"

Vincent stared at him at him. Zack really wanted to shift like a school boy under the red gaze. He felt like he was being measured against some unknown criteria and not quite meeting par.

"She is to Cloud as you are."

Huh?

Before he could question the man further, Cloud reached them. The blonde walked right past them and straight to Rude. Without hesitating he pinned the bald Turk to the side of the helicopter with his forearm across his throat. Reno and Tseng moved forward in alarm and Vincent immediately positioned in front of them his normal hand held out in a calming manner. Zack was frozen in place. Cloud wasn't even looking a Rude, he was watching the path. Zack turned and saw the girl coming up with a duffel bag.

"Tifa is a grown person" Cloud said it calmly, almost personably to his captive "She makes her own mind, and can protect herself without my help. However, she is like my sister and if I ever hear the rumor that someone didn't respect that no means no I will drag that individual down to Hojo's labs and personally help with any experiment the _good doctor_ would like to try." Cloud finally turned and faced Rude head on, his mako glow bouncing off the Turk's trademark shades "Do we understand each other?"

Rude visibly swallowed and nodded slightly. Cloud smiled the unfriendliest smile Zack had ever seen in his life and backed away just as Tifa reached them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Zack noticed she changed out of the skimpy cowgirl look and into a sturdier black cargo shorts, about three tanks of various lengths, and combat boots. Zack preferred the former, but thought the latter suited her better.

Zack answered instead "Everything's just fine sweetheart. Are you ready go get out of here and see the big world?" He smiled disarmingly at her.

She grinned back "Not really."

"Great!" Zack took her duffel and locked into the cargo hold, "let's mosey then!" He gallantly offered his hand to her and she accepted it like royalty, before giggling.

Cloud smiled at them and grabbed one of the outer seats next to Tifa and Vincent took the opposite one. Tseng selected the middle seat across from Tifa. That left two seats to choose from. Does he sit next to Tifa and across from the still scary Vincent, or does he sit across from Cloud? Zack saw Cloud watching him with a tense, almost scared look in his eyes. He knew then that this wasn't just picking a seat, it was time to decide. Would he follow Cloud with his insane story? Will he let Cloud become a real friend? Or should he walk away from it and go back to his normal, for him, life? Cloud lowered his eyes and slumped back. Zack realized that Cloud fully expected him to reject Cloud. Reject all the promise they had, and he would just let him go without a fight. Zack narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. He had enough of people letting him go like he was nothing. If Cloud wasn't willing to fight for their future, then by _Ramuh_ he would! Without further ado, he climbed into the seat opposite of Cloud and buckled in. He turned back just in time to see a small smile flitter on Cloud's face before it went back to his usual passivity.

Reno's voice came over the headsets they were all wearing, "Well now that Slick has finished dithering, let's get th's show movin' Yo." With that, the helicopter took off and left Nibelheim behind.


	14. Chapter 13: Midgar

Chapter 13

A/N: Now that 'Holiday Hell' is finally over, I can get back into writing. Since it already seems connected to Cloud in cannon, I'm going to be (very loosely) tying Norse mythology to the residents of Nibelheim.

…

"Thank you for flying 'Air Turk'," Reno said with his sticky drawl over the headset "Now get off my Helo Yo!"

Reno smirked at Rude as they heard Tseng's groan echo back. Rude was as passive as ever, but Reno could tell that his partner was just as amused. That was how they worked.

Together, they started the shut off procedures as their passengers disembarked. As he flicked switches and turned dials with automatic precision, Reno listened in on the conversations.

_"I need to report to the Doc Tseng, can you take Tifa to my room? _

_ I trust you know where he put me."_

_ "Of course. Zack, do you want to come with me? The rooms where_

_ Angeal and Genesis will be on the way."_

_ "I-uh-I what…"_

_ "It's alright Zack. He's your mentor and friend. You should see him." _

_"But what about…"_

The group quickly moved out of hearing range. Tseng led the way with the hot mountain girl right behind him. The psycho and Zack were following her and the strange guy with the red cloak stalking at the back. They were an interesting and unique pairing, the psycho blonde that attacked Rude and the red shadow that followed him. There was something about them that set Reno on edge. The way the blonde commanded the others without barely saying a word to them. The way that Tseng yielded to him. The way he seemed to already know their 'package' and the shadowy man know him back. The way the red shadow moved in an eerily familiar way. It sent all of his Turk senses haywire. Reno may like to play the plucky comic relief of the department, but he didn't get to his position by being a fool. It took a special talent to stand out like that and not get noticed. To be seen and never noticed was a special talent. Talent and training…Turk training.

Reno took off his headset and hooked it carelessly on a peg above him. He turned to his partner as he hung his own headset. Bruises were popping out from under Rude's collar where that psycho had pinned him.

"How's the neck Yo?"

"…swell"

He snorted with wry humor "That's what you get for looking at Hojo's psycho pet's bird."

Rude gave him a harsh look. He couldn't see it through the shades, but he definitely felt it. Reno just grinned and jumped out of the cockpit. He finished tying his helicopter down and waited for Rude to make his way around to him. They then started strolling towards the entrance the group earlier took.

Reno eyed his partner suspiciously, "What are you thinkin' Yo?"

Rude remained silent, but Reno saw the slightest twitch on his lips.

"Tell me you're not plannin' on messing with that psycho's bird."

The twitch grew into a full smirk.

"He's gonna kill you Yo."

"I have a feeling she might be worth it."

"Fine, whatever" Reno huffed disparagingly "I'll be sure to say something nice at your funeral."

They reached to door and Reno entered the code in the keypad automatically before pulling the door and holding it open for Rude to enter first. From there it was a short walk to the elevator that would lead them to their office. He was practically dancing in his excitement to be done with this day. All that was left was to file the paperwork and close up and he would be free for the nearest dive in Sector 8 that had no limit. The doors finally opened and they entered and pressed the button for the 'administrative research' floor.

It was a long day of flying and waiting and flying again. The flying parts didn't bother Reno. He loved and lived in the clouds, when he wasn't living it up in the slums. But the waiting, that was a whole different matter. Standing around doing nothing wasn't what he called a good time. Especially waiting in a dusty hick-town in the middle of nowhere halfway up a stinking mountain. While Tseng got to play in the spooky mansion. Although, the boss didn't look so good coming out, and let the psycho choke Rude. It didn't make any sense. With Tseng in charge while Veld is away, well, it left the man very protective of his Turks when he can afford to be. It just wasn't like Tseng to let someone blatantly threaten one of his own in front of him, and yet…

"Hey partner" Reno drawled "Any idea on what's going on with Tseng?"

Rude pondered thoughtfully on it before answering, "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with who we picked up. As well as what the Professor did to the blonde."

"Yeah, do you think they're connected? The 'Project Chaos' guy and the psycho."

"They did seem to know each other, even if their styles were completely different."

"Exactly!" Reno exclaimed, his flailing arm striking Rude in the side, "That psycho is obviously Soldier stock, and that 'Chaos' guy moves like a Turk." He suddenly stopped and stared hard at Rude, "Do you think that the Professor is grabbing Turks for his experiments?"

Before Rude could reply, the elevator stopped and opened its doors. Both Turks snapped up and moved aside to allow Sephiroth room to enter. They watched as he selected the medical recovery level then turned to acknowledge them.

"The Nibelheim mission was successful?" Sephiroth asked blandly. Evan as he admired the First's complete lack of inflection, Reno felt ice shards pierce down his back. While it wasn't unusual for his path to cross with the 'Silver First', those encounters rarely led to conversation, and every one left him feeling like he barely escaped with his skin intact. It was a skill he both envied and feared.

The Soldier was never violent; he never attacked anyone he wasn't ordered to. Even when he was provoked, he maintained his control and used words or his reputation to settle the score. However, that didn't stop people from shying away. Sephiroth didn't need to lash out for everyone to know just how dangerous he was. Reno often wondered if it was a deliberate act to mess with people, or a needed defense mechanism.

"Yeah, we did what we were there to do." Reno said. He went for a lazy confidence and thought he did a credible job of it, until he caught an amused glint in his slitted eyes. Yeah, he messed with people.

_Asshole_

"How did the Professor's new project handle in the field?" Sephiroth asked with his head tilted curiously towards them. Reno knew his partner would be no help for this conversation. Sometimes their dynamic really screwed him over.

"Ya should have a complete report available in the morning. Either that or talk to your Soldier buddy. Most of what I saw was how he was in the air."

"Most? But not all." Those cat-monster eyes pinned Reno down and he cursed his partner all kinds of idiot. If he said something damning he was definitely blaming Rude for it.

"Well" Reno started "He's used to being in charge, and obeyed."

That worked, "Explain."

"When we picked them up from Modeoheim, you Soldier decided he wanted to tag along. The boss told him 'no' and the blondie demanded that Zack come with." Reno shuddered as he remembered "then the creepiest thin, his eyes…shifted."

"What do you mean?"

"For a second, just one second, they looked exactly like yours. All green and elongated. Shook the boss up and freaked me out just a bit to be honest." Reno hesitated.

"What else."

"Ya know what we were doing in Nibelheim?"

Sephiroth nodded once "Pick up a package labeled 'Project Chaos'. I am aware that a girl and a man came back with you."

"The girl is blondie's home town bird. He invited her back with him."

"Tseng allowed it?"

"Yeah, not that the psychopath asked. The man is the package, or he's linked to it." Reno said thoughtfully, "Never got his, just that 'Project Chaos' designation. Funny thing, Hojo's pet and the Chaos guy seemed very friendly with each other, like they knew each other already."

The elevator finally reached the 'Turk' floor not a moment too soon. Reno shoved Rude in the shoulder and they edged past Sephiroth.

"This is us Yo!" Reno turned and threw in a sloppy salute as the doors closed. Just before they completely shut, he thought he heard faint chuckling come out of the hold.

…

Tseng quietly led the girl to the rooms Professor Hojo placed his new pet in. Although, it seems that Strife is less the pet and more the master hiding his actions behind the scientist. He still didn't quite know what to think of what Strife told him. It was impossible to believe, time travel and mythic Weapons. Evil alien parasites that want to take over the world. It was stuff from a fairy story, not real life. Yet, he knew his name. Only one person knows his name anymore, and he disappeared on assignment a while ago and would take his secrets to the grave and beyond.

"I knew joining Shinra would change him, but I didn't think it would be so much." The girl, Tifa, interrupted his inner turmoil.

"How so?" he asked.

Tifa shot him a weighing look.

"I only ask because I'm curious about his youth. I only know him from his military time." Tseng hedged "What was he like as a boy?"

Tifa smiled mischievously, "He was quite the troublemaker. He was always fighting, always angry at anything that stifled him. If I am the 'village princess', he was very much the 'village bad boy'. But that's to be expected if you court chaos." Tifa made full use of finger quotes when describing their position in their hometown, as well as a fair bit of contempt.

Tseng knew all about village norms. _Wutai _was full of them, but 'courting chaos'? Was this the connection to the mysterious Vincent?

"May I ask, what do you mean by courting chaos?"

"What do you know about the religions of Nibelheim?"

"Not much."

Tseng quickly held open a door for her to enter a new corridor. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"In Nibelheim, we have a whole pantheon ofGods. When we turn eight, we go to the temple and swear our loyalty to one Patron God. No one can control who you choose for your Patron. For instance my father wanted me to follow Ēostre, the Goddess of Spring. I chose Hlín, the Goddess of consolation and protection." She had a rather smug smile about it, "Cloud chose to follow Loki, God of Chaos and Mischief. Loki is not one of the more popular Gods."

"Interesting." Not connected after all.

She shrugged and flicked her hair back. "If you say so. Truth is, the reason a lot of people don't like him is mostly my fault. I did something rash and stupid just after my mother died and Cloud took the brunt of the blame. The village ostracized him for it and he never once tried to shift it off of him. He never blamed me even though it was my fault. I've never forgotten that, and I never will."

It was an interesting history, but not very useful. Still, if their 'Gods' were as important to them as Tifa indicated, it might lead to some insight to Strife's character.

Tseng paused outside a door. "This is it, Strife's rooms. Do you want a tour?"

Tifa's eyes went from young and cheerful to sharp and calculating in half a second before she grinned a poisonously sweet smile at him. She put her back to the door blocking him from entering.

"It's alright. I can figure it out well enough. I'm probably just going to crash on his bed or something. It's been a long and exciting day after all. Thank you though!"

She used the key card that Strife gave her when they parted ways and slipped into the room without letting him a chance to even peak and shut the door firmly in his face. Maybe she's not as silly a girl as he first thought. She might have the potential he looks for. 


End file.
